Fursula
by Hart2003
Summary: There hasn't been any Overtaker activity since the cruise. That is, until Ursula decides to use Finn as a doll. Causing mayhem, breaking hearts and overall harm is to be caused to the keepers. How are they going to get out of the mess without causing big damage to one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! A few things. This is my first story so, please, bear with me. Second, if you're feel as if you need to be sassy or rude in the review section, go ahead! Just keep the language clean. Third, in this story, Jess and Amanda live with Wanda, so if you don't like that, deal with it. Lastly, this takes place between 6 and 7. So, that's about it... Enjoy!**

* * *

Jess woke up with a startle. The word from her dream kept repeating in her head. She scrambled to get her journal before she lost it.

Jess opened her drawer, grabbed her journal and ran back to her bed, tripping on her pile of clothes, causing her to land on the floor. She opened up to an empty page and scribbled down a word: _Fursula._

She had no clue what Fursula is, nor what it means. Jess debated waking Amanda, but decided to let her sleep because it would be better, considering she has a 102° fever.

Right as Jess was about to fall asleep, she heard a toilet flush, _Amanda_. She jumped out of her bed and dragged the half-asleep girl into her room. She slowly closed the door, put a blanket against the bottom of it to drown out light and flipped the light switch. "Amanda, I had a dream. One of _my type_ of dreams."

Amanda nodded groggily, "Okay, good for you. Now, let me sleep so _I_ can dream." She started to lay down on Jess's bed.

"No!" Jess shook Amanda, waking her up even more. "What?" she moaned. "I had a _dream_." Those words got Amanda's attention. "Let me see," Jess looked down, as if she was embarrassed, "That's the thing," she pulled out he journal and opened up to a page, "That word, it was the only thing that, if you would even consider it, happening."

"Fursula," Amanda whispered, "Well, it has to do with Ursula, I think. We can make out that, but can we hold this off 'til the morning? I can't be awake any longer or I'll pass out." Her voice was drowsy, Amanda's current state was the winning factor in Jess's decision. "You're right. We should talk about this in the morning. Good Night."

* * *

"Fursula, _interesting,"_ Philby was focused on Jess's journal. Charlene took in a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and with a mouthful, asked, "What does it mean?"

"It has to mean something, or Jess wouldn't have dreamed about it." Finn wolfed down his chocolate ice cream.

There was a long silence between the keepers, minus Maybeck, who was probably asleep.

"We already know that Ursula is involved," Jess said

Amanda, who nobody thought was paying attention, due to her current state, mumbled, "The OTs, they can't be back."

Finn put an arm around her for comfort, "It's okay, for all we know, this could be nothing." He sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself instead of Amanda, and he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleeping Beauty's here," Philby nodded his head to Maybeck, who was walking through the door.

"Good afternoon," Willa said.

"Good _morning_." Maybeck sounded half-asleep.

Jess picked up her IPhone and showed it to Maybeck, "Willa is right, it's 1:43, _the afternoon."_

Maybeck groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna get ice cream."

"Are you sure that nothing else happened in your dream?" Willa was looking over Philby's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure-" Jess glanced at Philby who's face had went pale, "Are you okay, Philby?"

He looked up, and in a voice too energetic for the current situation, said, "Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay," Amanda looked over to Finn and asked in a meek voice, "Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"No."

Amanda mumbled, "Great-" her phone buzzed, "One second," She checked her phone, the text was from Philby. The message read:

 **Get finn out of here. ASAP.**

Amanda's face went pale and she looked up and met her eye's with Philby's panicked ones. _Think fast Amanda, come on._ Finn looked over to her, "Amanda, are you okay?" _That's it!_

"Uh, no, I-I think I should leave," Amanda exhaled, "Can you come with me?" She gave a sad look to Finn and whispered, "Please?"

"Of course," he grabbed her hand and walked out of the parlor, a bit confused.

"What's with Whitman and Amanda?" Maybeck approached the table, holding a double scoop of vanilla with peaches and almond crunch.

"Amanda wasn't feeling well," Philby said, a little too quickly. Willa looked at him, "What's up with you? You seem tense," Willa paused and gasped, "You know what it means!"

"Yes, I think I've figured it out."

"Spit it out!" Jess yelled.

"Fursula, it's Frnn ernd Ernslera."

"What?" Charlene asked.

"Fursula is Drnn and Urduler."

"JUST SAY IT!" Maybeck yelled, winning the attention of the whole parlor. He slumped back into the booth. "Speak up, man."

"Fursula is Finn and Ursula."

* * *

 **UPDATE: 10/2-WHATEVER: A/N: i'm too lazy to keep editing/updating the chapters. So, as a warning, these next few chapters are going to suck. It probably gets better, so, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have nothing much to say for this chapter. It's really just something I pulled together, and the beginning is just a filler. So, enjoy!**

Finn led Amanda to his car. "You have a license?" Amanda asked weakly.

"Of course, I'm 17 after all." Amanda just made the cutoff to be in the same grade as the other keepers, so she was the youngest, at age 16. "Oh."

Finn slid into his seat and opened the GPS application on the touch screen. Amanda took notice and asked, "Where are we headed?"

Finn looked over and smiled, "To the pharmacy, to get you medicine."

"Oh, thank you, Finn," Amanda looked down.

"What's wrong Amanda?"

"Nothing," she hates lying, especially to her friends. She was worried about the Overtakers coming back and Finn's safety. Philby rushing her out with Finn didn't help with the fact that the Overtakers may be coming back, seeking revenge for taking the life of their leader.

"Okay," Finn said, but he didn't sound convinced.

Amanda tried to sleep on the way to the pharmacy but couldn't even get into a light sleep. Eventually, Finn pulled into the parking lot. "I'm going to run in real quick, grab the stuff and come back, okay?" He squeezed her hand. "Love you." If Finn had said that to Amanda two years ago, she would have freaked out. It was normal now, the two were "not dating" when it came to other keepers, but between them, they were. "Okay." Amanda moaned. Finn leaned in and quickly kissed her.

When Finn left, Amanda spotted a small worn out box. She picked it up and examined it, it was a case for an EpiPen. _Finn has allergies?_ She kept looking to see if it said what he's allergic to, but it had nothing. She dropped the box when a wave of nausea hit her. Amanda grabbed the handle of the door, not wanting to vomit in her boyfriend's car. But the nausea disappeared and instead of wanting to vomit, all she wanted to do was sleep.

A door slammed, startling Amanda. "Amanda, it's me, do you want it now?" She nodded, "Finn?" she croaked out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you allergic to?"

"Allergic? Me? Where did you get that idea from?"

"The EpiPen container on the ground."

"Oh," He handed her a cap full of medicine, "Onions, now, bottoms up."

Amanda shuddered after chugging the small amount of medicine, "Onions? Really?"

"Yeah, it's a bad allergy." Finn bucked his seat belt and pulled out.

"Wow. I never heard of an onion allergy."

"You sound tired, Amanda. Go to sleep."

"Okay, good night, day, whatever this is."

"Good night." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

 **...**

"Finn and Ursula? So?" Charlene asked

"Ursula, an Overtaker and Finn, our leader." Philby said.

"Dell, she's right, that makes no sense." Willa said.

"It doesn't matter if it makes sense! All we know is that something between the two is going down! And it can _not._ "

"He's right." Maybeck said, "For once, I agree with Philby."

"The problem is," all eyes were pointed on Jess, "Is when it will happen."

 **...**

Jess's voice rang through the house. "FINN, CAN YOU SHUT UP? YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE HER!"

"Um," Finn said softly, "I think _you_ just did."

"Oh," Jess blushed, "Sorry Mandy."

"What's happening? Where am I?"

"You're home Amanda, Jess and I were talking about her dream, about Fursula."

"Oh, what time is it?" Amanda turned to her phone: 12:21. "Oh, it's been, what, two hours?"

Finn and Jess both exchanged a look, "Mandy," Jess sat on her bed, "It's 12:21, _in the morning_."

Amanda's eyes widened and she pointed to Finn, "But, you're still here. _Why_?"

"Because, Wanda wasn't home and I was _not_ going to leave you here alone, sick and asleep."

"How did you get in?" Amanda's voice was hoarse, it didn't sound like it was going to get any better.

"Remember about that key you told be about, well-"

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyways, I think you should sleep, Mandy."

Jess and Finn started walking out, before Jess turned off the light, Amanda called out, "Finn?"

He peeped his head in the room, "Yes?"

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yes."

"Can you sleep in here?"

Finn looked at Jess, who slightly nodded, "Sure."

"Good night, Mandy"

"Good night."

 **A/N: Yay! Fimanda! That is all.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just one quick thing. Make sure you have read book 7 because if you haven't, you are going to be confused.**

"Finn!" A girl called. Finn slowly sat up and observed his surrounding, he was in Fantasy Land. Finn had no clue what was happening until he looked down and saw a faint blue outline, _I'm crossed over_ , he thought. A person, presumably the girl who called his name, gave him a hug from behind. "Excuse me, who are _you_?" The girl made her way in front of him. It was Storey Ming.

"Storey! Storey? What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Finn, you need to come with me, you're in trouble, _big_ trouble."

"What?" He whispered, " _Fursula,_ " under his breath.

Storey turned to him once they reached Journey of the Little Mermaid, luckily they weren't far. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Finn looked around, "Storey? Where are you-"

If only Finn had the chance to finish before being knocked out.

 **...**

Jess woke up to someone messing around downstairs. She rolled over to her nightstand and grabbed pens and pencils, to stab whoever was messing around with.

She swiftly and silently crept down the stairs. Jess crawled into the kitchen, the source of the noise. The freezer door was opened. Whoever was making the noise revealed themself, himself.

"Finn?" He quickly turned around, "Oh, hey Jess."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ice."

" _Why_?"

He turned around, revealing a large bruise on the back of his head, " _That_ , I don't know how I got it. It was just there when I woke up."

"Hm, strange, what do you think happened?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. Now, can I go to sleep? I mean, it looks really bad"

"We can talk about it in the morning, just keep ice on that, it should be find."

"Should," Finn mumbled as he made his way upstairs.

Jess looked at the clock, it was 3:58, _d_ _id he?_ She asked herself, _he couldn't have._

 **...**

Philby picked up his phone from his nightstand, Willa was calling. It was almost a tradition between the two. In the morning, they would call each other and talk, mostly about any dreams they had or about random stuff.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Good morning, Dell." Philby hated when Willa called him by his first name, so whenever she did it, he played along, "Morning, _Isabella_."

"Please, _never_ call me that, _ever_."

"Only Dell will call you that, Philby won't."

"Fine, _Philby_."

"Did you sleep well, _Willa_?"

"Yeah, but I had this really weird dream. You were in it and so-"

"I'm sorry, Finn's calling," he declined the call, "Continue."

"Okay so I was a-"

"He's calling again! I'm so sorry Willa, can I take this?"

"Yeah." She sounded crushed, making Philby feel horrible, and mad at Finn. He accepted the call, "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Jess and I, we think I may have crossed over last night." His voice was soft, as if he was trying not to wake someone.

"Crossed over? That's impossible. You probably just had a vivid dream."

"No, I-I woke up," he lowered his voice even more, "With a big bruise on the back of my head, like someone tried to knock me out."

There was silence on both ends of the line. It was soon broken when Philby started typing, "Hold on, I'm checking the DHI servers."

"Okay," Finn mumbled something but voice was so quiet, Philby couldn't make out what he was saying, "Can you speak up?"

"Do you think it has to do with the dream?"

"I'm afraid it might," he typed one last thing, "Okay, I got it, DHI activity. Oh no."

"What? Tell me!" Philby didn't say anything, "Spill it!"

"Y-you _did_ cross over."

"And?"

"'And' doesn't matter! The plain fact that you crossed over without any warning from my computer is enough! Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Where are you? I need to check out your bruise? It may have affected your memory, or your memory was fuzzed by a spell."

"Amanda and Jess's."

"I'm heading over, be prepared for pain by poking."

Finn let out a nervous laugh, "Okay, see you soon."

 **...**

"What was that?" Amanda groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Finn placed his hand on her forehead, "You're still burning up."

"You're avoiding my question," she started getting up.

"Amanda, I'm not doing anything, you're sick and need medicine," he put her hand on her chest and gently pushed her down, "I'm going to get you some NyQuil, just stay there." He turned around to leave the room, "What is _that_?"

He poked his head into the room. "What is what?"

"The bruise on your head."

"Oh," he let out a nervous laugh, "Just a bruise, it's nothing."

"Okay," Amanda wasn't convinced, but knew it was best not to kept interrogating him.

"FINN PHILBY'S HERE!" Jess called from downstairs.

"The voice of an angel," Amanda mumbled.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Finn's voice sounded eerie, very unlike him.

He walked in the room and sat on the end of Amanda's bed, "Here, take this," he handed her a cap filled with medicine,"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so," the color was too dark to be NyQuil, but Amanda didn't pay much attention. "Thanks, I guess," she drank the medicine and made a face, "I hate this stuff."

"I know Amanda, but you won't need to take it much longer, I can already tell that you're getting better." He kissed her on the lips and shut off the lights. Lightning flashed, lighting up the dark room.

"Finn," Amanda said, her eyes felt as if weights were pulling them down, but is wasn't her eyes that interested her, it was Finn's. The first part of what Amanda said wasn't decipherable, but the last part could be made out by anyone, "Blue."


	4. Chapter 4

Maybeck wiped his forehead of sweat as he handed a customer a chunk of clay. "Just let me know if you need anything!" He said is a cheerful voice. He turned around and rolled his eyes. Bells rang, signaling that somebody entered the shop. He plastered a smile on his face and turned around, "Welcome to Crazy Glaze, how may I help- Charlene?" She giggled, "Philby said he needs everyone to be at Amanda and Jess's place." His face lit up, "I can finally get off work! I need to talk to Jelly, stay here." He went into the back room.

A few minutes later, he emerged with a smile. "Let's go."

As the walked along the sidewalk, Maybeck slipped his hands into Charlene's. "Maybeck?" She whispered and looked up at him. He quickly pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry," he said blushing. Maybeck picked up his pace, trying to get away from Charlene so it wouldn't be awkward. "No! Terry!" Maybeck turned around with a huge grin on his face, "'Terry?'" Charlene punched him in the arm, "Yeah, would you like to be called Donnie instead?"

"Why not?"

"Shut up," Charlene looked up at him and Maybeck started laughing. "Oh, that's great," he said pretending to wipe away a tear. "Love 'ya." he said playfully.

Charlene blew some hair out of here face, "As if."

"I do, really."

"Prove it."

"Gladly," He leaned in and kissed her, longer than Charlene expected. When they pulled away Charlene looked up at him, and after a long silence asked, "What was that?"

"Our first kiss, when my life isn't in danger."

"Let's keep it so there won't be any more, 'life in danger' kisses."

"Good idea."

 **...**

"Looks like the lovebirds have decided to show up." Jess snapped as Charlene and Maybeck walked in, holding hands.

"Well _excuse_ me. I was at work, you can't just expect me to be here at your command."

"You sent Philby a text an hour and a half ago saying you were on your way." Willa said.

"We, were busy." Charlene defended Maybeck.

"Let's just get to the point," Finn said.

Charlene looked over to him, "Are you okay? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Good question," Finn said sarcastically, "Amanda was sick so I didn't get to bed initially until around 12:30. And, I crossed over, oh wait, I almost forgot about the huge bruise on the back of my head." Finn snapped.

"Okay Finn, we get it, you had a rough night. But we still need to discuss this." Philby said, he looked over at Charlene and Maybeck and nodded his head to a seat, they got the idea.

"So, Willa and I have an idea of what happened. Last night, you went to bed at around 12:30, let's say you reached the level of deep sleep to cross over at 12:30." Willa picked up from where Philby left off, "So let's say crossover was at 12:33, do you remember _where_ the initial crossover was at?"

Finn put his head in his hands, "I want to say it was, Liberty Square?"

"You're wrong." Willa shot a look at Philby, "Let me explain, the database for last night's activity was centered in Fantasy Land, the _new_ areas of Fantasy Land, there was no activity in any other park sections, making it impossible for Finn to have crossed over in Liberty Square."

"The new areas of Fantasy Land has," Charlene looked down, "What's it called?"

"Journey of the Little Mermaid?" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" Charlene yelled.

"Quiet, Amanda's sleeping," Jess snapped.

"Sorry, anyways, continue."

Willa looked as if she wasn't paying attention, "That's it Charlie! You're a genius!"

"What is it?" Maybeck asked.

"Journey of the Little Mermaid, _The Little Mermaid,_ Ursula."

Philby's jaw hung open, "I got it! Someone-"

"Got what?" A raspy voice asked.

Everyone's head turned to the question's source. "Amanda, what are you doing here? You should be resting." Jess said softly.

"I woke up a while ago and couldn't fall back asleep. May I join in?"

Before Jess could shoo her back to bed, Finn scooted over and tapped the spot next to him, "It's best that you do. This is important."

Amanda made her way to the couch and plopped herself down. As she spoke, she wrapped herself in a blanket, with only her face peeking out, "Finn, let me see your eyes." Finn looked over at her, "What?" His eyes were green, "Oh, nothing." He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to see my eyes?"

"When you gave me the medicine, before you left, your eyes were blue, well, looked blue." By now, everyone was staring at Amanda.

"Giving you medicine? When?"

"I would say around 11. I didn't want any, but you insisted. You were avoiding my questions too."

"I-I don't remember this." Finn was now pale.

"Calm down, Finn, clearly you don't know what's going on."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Philby asked.

"Hanging up with you."

"Okay," Willa said, "He remembers your phone call, so something is up."

"Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes," Jess kept repeating. "Jessie?" Amanda asked, "Are you okay?"

Jess darted upstairs, within five minutes, she was back, holding her journal. "I had a-" Maybeck cut her off, "A vision, we get it, can we please just get to the point, as in: the dream." Jess rolled her eyes and showed the sketch.

Philby read the words scribbled down aloud, "Blue is Fursula. Green is Finn. Well, that's quite obvious, eye color. Green is Finn's normal eye color. Blue, as Amanda saw, is the 'Fursula' eye color."

Everyone was trying to get a peek of Finn's eyes, without making it obvious or making him uncomfortable. "They're green guys! Stop making me feel like, like," he stopped, "Like a monster!"

"Listen, Whitman. _We_ are trying to stay safe, clearly this 'Fursula' thing is Ursula toying with you! Don't make _us_ seem out of place" Maybeck was fuming. Finn started to stand, that is, until Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Finn, don't"

"How do we even know that Ursula is using Finn? We have no proof!" Philby said.

"Philby, can you cross us over tonight?" Willa asked, "We should ask some characters about any strange activity."

"Good idea, Willa," Maybeck said, giving Finn a death stare.

"In the meantime, Finn should stay here, Wanda is on a business trip for Disney, so we have extra room." Jess said.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't know about my parents. I don't know how they will react to 'Excuse me, Mrs. and , yes, your son has to stay at a friends house because he is probably possessed by a Disney villain,' coming from a 17-year-old."

Philby looked down, "Good point, maybe we can talk to Wayne about this. Your parents will probably take it better from the old dude."

"I'll call him," Willa pulled out her phone. Philby gave her a look, "You have his number?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How?"

"I have my sources." Willa walked to the kitchen and Jess leaned over to him, "Wanda." Philby nodded.

Jess met eyes with Finn and mouthed the word, "Asleep," he understood and asked gently, "Should I put her in her room?" Jess shook her head, "You'll wake her."

Willa walk in and announced, "He's calling them."

 **...**

"Wait, you're telling me my son, _Lawrence Finnegan Whitman_ , is under a spell by, _Ursula_?"

"Yes , I'm afraid so. And, you do not have to recite Finn's whole name to me." Wayne said.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked, "Is he going to be safe?" Her voice was getting shaky from fear.

" I can assure your son's safety as long as he stays with the fairlies."

"He can stay with them, as long as he is safe. Thank you , good-bye." She hung up and collapsed on her bed in a sob.

"My little Finn."

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, That's a thing. So when I was writing up this part, I thought of my friend. Why? Because his last name is Whitman. Is that creepy that I thought about him? Maybe. Does that matter? A little. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading! Please review! Good bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, one quick thing, I have been in Journey of the Little Mermaid ONCE. And that was during the previews of New Fantasy Land. And I have bad memory, SO I may be describing it differently than how it really is. Now, READ.**

"Finn, let me in my room." Amanda was sitting on the other side of her door.

"I'm naked. So unless you want to see me in my underwear, hold on."

"What if I want to see you in your underwear?" She asked playfully.

He opened the door, he only had his plaid pants on, "Welcome," he said, putting on a white t-shirt.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf."

"Don't, plus, then your breath will be bad and I won't be able to kiss you."

"Can you be any cornier? Plus, that doesn't help me not wanting to hurl." Amanda teased.

"Good."

"Shut up, or I'll throw up on you. And let me sleep, while you're at it."

"Good night Amanda."

 **...**

"Good night, mom."

"Good night De-" Philby's mother stormed into his room and ripped the blankets off of him. "Dell Philby. Why are Earth are you wearing clothes?"

"I-I don't want to wear pajamas."

His mother looked at him, sadness filling her eyes, "You're crossing over, aren't you? I thought this stuff was over."

"Yeah, us too, I'm so-"

"Be careful, _please_."

"What?"

"I said, 'Be careful.'"

"You're letting me go?"

"I know there isn't any other choice, and eventually, you have to grow up."

"Wow mom, that's deep. Anyways, good night."

His mother leaned down and gave him a hug, "I love you Dell, good night."

 **...**

Charlene woke up to the all-too familiar feeling of being a hologram. She looked around and saw that she was on Main Street. She also saw Willa, Philby and Jess talking. Jess looked over, "Now we just need Maybeck."

Willa offered a hand and Charlene gladly accepted it, "What's the plan?" Charlene asked, standing up.

"Willa and I will go to Journey of the Little Mermaid, and you, Maybeck and Jess will go to Be Our Guest and ask the characters there if they saw anything." Philby said.

"Sounds good." Charlene said, "You guys should head off now and we can wait for Maybeck."

"I don't know..." Philby started.

"It's okay, Jess has the fob, just in case. If she needs to cross back without us, your mom can do it. You have your phone, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Willa patted his back and they made their way to Journey of the Little Mermaid.

 **...**

"Ariel? Hello? Anyone?" Willa called.

Willa and Philby walked passed Scuttle, who appeared to be sleeping, _creepy_ , Philby thought. Willa took the lead. Suddenly someone grabbed Willa's arm and she screamed. "Sh, it's me, don't worry." Philby said. "You terrified me, anyways, where should we head to?" Philby looked around, "The grotto?" He asked with no certainty. Willa giggled, "Good idea." As they headed to the grotto, Willa started humming _Under the Sea_ , "You like that song?" Philby asked, _oh no, that came out the wrong way, no, no, no!_ He thought. "Yeah," Willa said looking around. "I like it too, it's catchy," he blurted out, _real smooth,_ he thought. After a long, awkward silence, they reached the grotto. "Ariel?" Willa called, nothing, "Hello? Anyone?" Suddenly, something , no larger than a soccer ball, crawled out. Willa screamed and jumped behind Philby. He turned to Willa and gently whispered, "It's Sebastian."

"Who?"

"Sebastian."

"Oh," she bowed her head as if she was embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's okay, darling," the crab said with a heavy Jamaican accent. "Now, who is it you're looking for?"

"Really, anyone from this attraction," Philby said, "So, you."

"Yeah, we have a question for you." Willa said.

"Ask away."

"Was there any _strange activity_ in Fantasy Land last night, mostly in this area?"

Sebastian looked away, "I saw Ursula, with one of you, The Children of Light."

"A boy?" Willa put a hand out and Sebastian climbed on. She set him down on a rock.

"Yes, Finn, I believe is his name."

"Did you see what happened to him, where he went, or if anyone was with him?"

"Calm down Dell, one question at a time."

"I am sorry, I did not see anything."

"Did any one else see it? Like Triton, Ariel, Eric, or uh, the sisters?"

"Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Adrina."

Philby looked at her, shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Sixth grade school play was The Little Mermaid. Can we please get back on track?"

"Triton," Sebastian looked down, "Triton may have seen something, Ariel was, where was that girl? She was somewhere, I don't know where, but Triton is the best bet."

"Thank you Sebastian." Willa said, they started going on their way, "Where would Triton be?" Philby asked.

"Throne room."

Philby and Willa kept walking, "Where is the throne room?"

"I have no clue." They reached the _Under the Sea_ scene. Philby slipped his hand into Willa's. _She isn't noticing, maybe I shouldn't._ He slid his hand out from hers. She turned to him and gently grabbed his hand. "Where is it?"

"I don't- remember that message thing Finn got from Triton?"

"Yeah, he used it when we jumped off the cruise."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Dell! That's genius!" She hugged him, "Okay, what was it? Something with a dolphin?"

Philby stood there staring at Willa. "Uh, Earth to Philby!" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked.

Willa giggled, "What's the code?"

"The code?" he turned his head to the side, "Oh! _That_ code!"

"Uh, something with a starfish."

"That's it! Okay, here goes nothing." Willa cleared her throat, "Starfish wise, starfish cries."

 **...**

"Look who _finally_ decided to show up." Jess said.

"Well _excuse_ me, Miss Lockhart." Maybeck said, "I couldn't sleep." The inability to sleep was common for most nights with the keepers. It had been a problem that started when they were 14. After the cruise, it was easier to sleep. But some nights, it was near impossible.

"Guys, can we please get down to business?" Charlene asked, "We need to go to Be Our Guest, and ask the characters if they saw anything."

"I know this," Jess groaned.

"Well, I didn't, so deal with it." Maybeck snapped.

"Come on."

 **...**

Amanda groaned as she rolled off her bed. She started going to the bathroom but decided to check on Jess. She walked into Jess's room to see her sleeping soundly, with no injuries. Her eyes darted around under her closed eyelids, creeping Amanda out. She shuddered and left the room. Light was shining from underneath the bathroom door. Amanda knocked, "Finn? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on." She heard from the other side of the door. Without missing a beat, the door flew open, standing a few inched taller than Amanda, was Finn. Except it wasn't. "Finn, you're eyes...They're _blue_."

The bathroom isn't large, it's small with light blue walls, Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid decorations filled the walls. It held a two-in-one shower and tub, a sink, and toilet. The counter the held the sink was cluttered with make up, hair ties, bobby pins, a curling iron and rollers along with soap and lotion.

He pretended to be shocked as he looked in a mirror, "They are!"

"Y-you're not Finn, you're, Ursula."

"Congratulations! You got it! But, I believe you call me Fursula." He said in a calm tone.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well, I can see Finn's thoughts and memories. Oh my! He seems to have a soft spot for you!"

Amanda clenched her fists tightly to avoid sending him, along with most of the things on the counter, flying across the room, "His business is none of yours." She said boldly.

"Oh," Finn said, gently rubbing her cheek, "But it is."

"No," Amanda released a huge push, sending Finn, and most of the things on the counter, flying against the wall. "It isn't!"

"Ow," Finn spat out sarcastically, "That hurt." He rubbed the back of his head. "Pushing people isn't very nice."

He jumped to his feet and pinned Amanda on the floor, she looked up at him, fear filling her eyes. "Finn..." she began.

He closed his eyes and gripped his head. He fell back to the floor, "Finn! Are you okay?" Amanda called. Even though his body had just been pinning him to the ground, she cared for the boy who it belonged to.

"Amanda," he said, still holding his head, "What happened?"

He looked up at the trashed bathroom around him, "D-did I do this?"

Amanda nodded solemnly, "It really wasn't you, it was Ursula, or Fursula, whatever she is."

"Oh go-"

"It wasn't you, I actually sent everything, and you, flying."

He finally looked up at Amanda, her eyes lit up and she hugged him, "What did I do now?"

"Your eyes are green!"

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"That you're _you_ and not Ursula."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Did I hurt you?"

She scrunched up her face, "What?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I actually feel much better. Still not 100% but I'm..." She looked at Finn who was looking around the room, "Getting off topic."

"What?" He asked, bringing his gaze to Amanda.

"Nothing."

"Let's go to bed, for the last time tonight."

Amanda giggled, "Good idea."

 **...**

Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess finally reached the doors to Be Our Guest. Charlene stepped up to the door and attempted to open it. She turned around and frowned, "It's locked." Maybeck stepped up, "Let the strong man try," Maybeck struck a pose and flexed his muscles. Charlene laughed. Jess rolled her eyes. "And that _thing_ is your boyfriend?" Charlene turned to her, "I know, right?"

"Got it!" Maybeck motioned to the open door. "Ladies first."

They walked through the deserted waiting room and into the main dining room. The dining room wasn't a dining room, it was a ballroom. "OMG!" Charlene called. She ran into the empty ballroom and did a cartwheel. Jess's eyes widened, "This is am-"

"Gorgeous," Maybeck said, looking up at the walls.

Jess looked at him wide eyed, "Since when do you care?"

"I'm an _artist_. I always care about this stuff."

Charlene cleared her throat loudly. Maybeck and Jess turned around. Standing there was a man, he had long red hair, not as red as Philby's, pulled into a ponytail. Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast_. "Oh, hello your majesty," Maybeck took a look at Charlene behind him who looked super excited. "We-"

"Please, call me Adam. 'Your majesty' is much too formal."

"Okay, Adam, we would like to know if you, or someone you know, saw any strange activity last night."

Prince Adam looked down, "Eric and I," he looked up. "We saw one of you, The Children of Light, he was alone. There was a girl, but she is not one of you. She led the boy-Finn?-to Ariel's attraction."

Charlene came back from behind him, "Can we talk to both you _and_ Eric?"

Adam nodded, "Follow me."

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a few days! I would have posted this sooner today. But, lucky me, our transformer died. And I was really smart and didn't save. So, the whole last section of the chapter was gone. So I lost power for a few hours and had tp rewrite a whole section. Fun. Anyways...thank you for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow,** **okay** , **so I wanted to say... Thank you! So much! I was checking the story stats and there was 153 (before I changed chapter 4) views! Some visitors are from** **Puerto Rico and China. Wow. Okay, anyways I did change a little thing in chapter 4 so I had to delete and re-upload chapters 4 and 5...Thanks!**

Willa cleared her throat, "Starfish wise, starfish cries."

Philby and Willa looked around, "Nothing." Philby slumped his shoulders.

"Nothing," a man's voice boomed, "That's interesting."

Philby and Willa spun around. "T-Triton," Philby stuttered. Triton was standing tall in a robe, his long white beard covering most of it. "You have, legs?" Willa was staring at what used to be his fin.

"Ah, that's a good question. You see, when this, er, attraction was constructed, I was granted legs, due to the lack of water."

Philby squinted, "Anyways, we have an important question for you: Last night did you see anything suspicious happening with the one of the other DHIs in this area of the park?"

Triton sighed and looked down. After a long silence he looked up. "Last night, I saw a girl, not much older than you, lead your leader into our attraction."

Willa and Philby exchanged a look. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, she did have dark brown hair, but I couldn't make out her eye color."

"Interesting, where exactly did she take him to?" Philby asked.

" _Her_ section." Triton said.

Triton saying _"Her"_ sent chills up Philby's and Willa's spines. Although Maleficent was dead, and Triton was referring to Ursula, the keeper's nickname for Maleficent was sill unsettling.

 **...**

"Hello?" A familiar voice called, "I think they're over here."

Charlene, Jess, and Maybeck turned a corner. "Uh, guys-?" Philby stopped his sentence short when Prince Adam, Prince Eric, and Ariel followed them into the room.

Before Philby or Willa could ask questions, Charlene spoke up. "They have information on what happened last night."

Philby and Willa exchanged a look. "What type of info. We have a description of a girl who led Finn into the attraction and knocked him out. We also have info on where she took him to, Ursula's section."

"Do not mention her name." Triton said sternly.

"Well, Adam's useless in that case." Maybeck looked over to Adam, "Sorry."

Charlene continued, "Ariel and Eric know some stuff though."

Eric cleared his throat, "Uh, yes, we do. Last night after Adam and I saw Finn and the girl enter, I followed her while Adam went back. I ran into Ariel and we followed her together. Eventually, she entered Ursula's layer. We saw her strap Finn down to a chair. She," Eric looked away. "She left and Ursula came back and perform a spell of some sort on Finn."

Willa looked down, "This can't be good."

 **...**

 _Total darkness. Finn feels himself being carried somewhere on a person's shoulder. His head is throbbing. If he could see past the bag over his head, his vision would be blurry. Finn tried moving his hands and feet. Restrained._ Great _, he thought._

 _Eventually, after giving up on an attempt to escape, he and the mystery person reached their destination. He was dumped onto a cold chair. The mystery person ripped off the bag on his head. A girl. "Storey?" Finn croaked out._ What is she doing here? Is she a traitor? Did I kiss a traitor?

 _"Finn."_

 _"W-What am I doing here?"_

 _"Ahem. Let me reveal my true form. I do feel better in my own skin."_

She didn't strap me down, _Finn thought. once Storey left, he got up and darted to an exit. He felt something slimy grip onto his legs. Finn fell to the ground. Another-_ tentacle? _-tentacle restrained his hands. He was spun around. Ursula. Purple skin. White hair. And disgusting, slimy, tentacles._ _  
_

 _"Lawrence! How nice to see you!"_

 _"What. Do. You. Want." He said through clenched teeth._

 _"I want an insider. Someone close to the keepers. Someone to tear," she tightened her grip on her, "Them," she pulled him closer to her face. Revealing her wrinkles to Finn, "Apart."_

 _"You...you can't touch me!" Finn said, "I'm a DHI. 2.0, pure light at all times."_

 _Ursula laughed. "If you were pure light, then how can I do this?" She tightened her grip on Finn even more. Choking him. She lightened her hold as she laughed._

 _Finn's face went ashen white. Ursula threw him onto the chair and strapped him down. Finn was starting to feel nauseated._

 _"Get ready."_

 **...**

Sunlight shined in Amanda's eyes as a scream rang through the house. Finn's scream.

Amanda rolled off her bed, panicking. She landed on Finn, waking him up. "What?" He moaned, "Amanda, what are you doing?"

The bedroom door flew open. With Jess standing in front of it. "I heard a scream is everyone o-" Her jaw dropped. "AMANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Amanda fell off of Finn, "It's not what it looks like I swear!" Amanda rushed her words, "I heard Finn scream and I rolled off my bed and fell on him and you came in. I swear we weren't doing anything!"

Jess looked at her and started laughing.

Amanda and Finn frowned, "What?" Finn asked.

"You guys are so funny. And you think we don't know you're dating. We've been playing a game for how long it'll take before you find out. What's that, a month now? Maybe more. Probably more. Willa's counting, not me."

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"Can we please get on topic."

"Finn," Amanda gripped his hand and looked him in the eyes and gently said. "There is no topic."

"I ship it." Jess said. Making herself laugh.

"And I'll kill you, if you don't shut up."

" _Anyways_ , I remember what happened." Finn said.

"Well, about that. We kinda know most of it. Eric and Ariel told us, they saw the whole thing."

"Their perspective can be different then that of what really happened."

"Wow. That's deep." Jess said.

Amanda cleared her throat loudly and pulled Finn's blanket on her, as well as him. Jess snickered.

"I need to tell everybody what happened."

"Call an emergency meeting?"

"Now."

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm surprised Jess didn't get sick yet." Philby said. "At least you're better, Amanda."

"Jess was patient zero."

"It was a cold, Mandy. You could have gotten your sickness thing from anyone." Jess retorted.

Everyone's head turned to the door. Someone was pounding on it. Finn reluctantly got up and headed to the door. He opened it up, "Oh, Willa! Hey! Come in."

Amanda got up, "Anyone need anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty." Philby said.

"Uh okay, anyone else?"

"I could go for some orange juice." Jess said.

"What else do you have?" Willa sat down next to Philby.

Amanda ran into the kitchen and yelled, "Apple and orange juice!"

"Apple."

"Apple."

A gentle knock was heard on the door. Philby walked over and opened it. Standing together was Maybeck and Charlene, both looking extremely tired. Charlene's hair was a mess and her mascara was smudged. Maybeck looked like he got no sleep and he had a beanie on.

"Morning." Philby said in a pleasant voice.

Amanda walked in managing four glasses of juice. She handed Jess a glass of orange juice in a glass that had an orange on it. She walked to Willa and gave her a glass of apple juice in a glass with an apple on it. She handed her another glass with more apple juice, "For your _boyfriend_."

Philby stepped away from the door, Maybeck and Charlene stepped in. "Can we have some?" Amanda's smile faded. "Yeah." She handed Finn her apple juice, "Hold this. Apple or orange?"

Maybeck and Charlene exchanged a look, "Orange. For both of us."

Amanda left for the kitchen. "Okay," Philby said, "You know why we're here right?" He turned to Charlene and Maybeck. They were sharing a chair, Charlene was laying on top of Maybeck. They were asleep

"Are you kidding?" Philby's accent was getting thicker. He picked up a coaster from the coffee table and threw it at Maybeck's head. "WAKE UP!"

Maybeck jolted awake and caused Charlene to fall. "What was that, man?"

Charlene put her head on the coffee table, "What?"

"Do you know why we're here?" Willa asked.

Amanda walked in and saw Charlene and Maybeck half-asleep. "Uh, orange juice..." She placed the glasses on the table "Should I ask?"

"No," Finn said.

"Well, we're all here. So," Jess turned to Finn. "What happened?"

Finn explained his dream, all except the girl's identity. Philby, who was writing down everything Finn said, asked, "Who was the girl? Do you remember?"

Finn looked down, "I don't remember. I remember that she's someone I know."

"Well, she has dark brown hair." Willa said.

Maybeck's eyed Amanda suspiciously. After a long silence, she took notice. "Wait, Maybeck. Do you think it was _me_?"

"What?" He said, "Of course not!"

Jess quickly turned to him. "You're such a bad liar! We don't even have that much evidence that it was her!"

 _Tear them apart_ , Finn thought.

"Dark brown hair! An eye color that's unknown! It is a possibility!"

"It can't be her! Right Philby?"

He didn't answer.

"RIGHT?" Jess asked sternly.

"Well, according to the DHI activity, no. But the description does describe some parts of her..."

"Why is this even being considered!" Amanda yelled. She ran upstairs into her room.

 _Tear them apart._

"Guys." Finn said. "This is what Ursula wants. To 'Tear us apart.'"

"What?" Charlene asked.

"Were you asleep?" Philby asked.

"No," Charlene said. She looked down and mumbled, "Yes."

"Well, your boyfriend just made Amanda run off." Jess said.

"What did you do?"

"Long story." Maybeck said.

"This can't be good." Finn jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to Amanda's room.

 **...**

"They don't trust me." Amanda said through sobs.

"They think I'm a traitor."

She sat on the floor sobbing.

"A traitor? A traitor!" Amanda clenched her fists. She was getting mad.

Someone knocked on her door. It was locked, they couldn't get in. "Hey, Amanda. Can I please come in?"

"Go away."

"Please, Amanda. It's not what you think!"

"Finn, just go away." She said through clenched teeth.

"Let me in, please!"

"Go," Amanda took a deep breath, "AWAY!"

She unleashed a huge push. Sending objects smashing against the wall. The push drained her. She felt sick.

"Amanda? Are you okay?"

She broke down in tears. Her friends didn't trust her. They've been a team for years. And now they think she betrayed them. "Come in. _Only_ you."

"Uh," Finn let out a small laugh, "The door's locked."

Amanda crawled to the door and unlocked it. Finn stepped in and saw Amanda crying on the floor. "Hey, sh, listen." He closed and locked the door. Amanda crawled on his lap. He scooted so his back was against the door. "I'm freaking out too right now. I'm cursed. I can barely trust _myself._ "

They," Amanda took a deep breath and tried to say something but all that came out was cries.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't you. They just...they..."

"Don't believe me."

"Yeah. Listen, I love you. It wasn't you. Let's go back out."

Amanda sniffled and looked up at him. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "No, I look like a pig."

Finn chuckled, "Okay."

 **...**

"Great. Our team is a mess." Maybeck said. "Because of me."

Charlene climbed onto his lap. "No it isn't." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Jess snickered, "Come on guys, we would like to keep our lunches." Charlene shot her a deadly look.

"Breakfast?" Jess asked in a panic, not wanting Charlene to attack.

"Lunch." Philby said. "It's 11:30-ish."

Jess looked at her phone. "Oh, whatever." She threw the remote at Willa. The remote landed a few inches away from her head. "Same setup as yours."

"What's for lunch?"

Jess turned around, "I don't know. I'm gonna make something Mandy likes to lure her out."

"They're probably making out in there." Maybeck said.

Philby turned to him. "Like you guys aren't."

Jess laughed and left for the kitchen.

 **...**

"AMANDA! WE HAVE TOMATO SOUP!"

A silent call rang through the halls, "Homemade?"

"YES!"

Everyone was gathered in the dining room slurping their soup. Finn came in, a blob of something that looks like water was on his shirt. "She doesn't want to come out. Can I take some for us?"

Jess was crushed. She handed Finn two bowls of soup with spoons in them. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"I'm sorry." Finn left for Amanda's room.

Jess mumbled, "Thanks Maybeck."

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I just love Fimanda. This chapter wasn't anything important. So...yeah. Please review! Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Willa sat on the floor of the living room. She held a necklace that's charm was only half a heart. She never knew who had the other half, but always kept it if she ever ran into someone with the other HALF.

* * *

 _Willa rushed to the Frozen Marble. It was her sixteenth birthday and the other keepers had planned a party for her. She suddenly stopped when she saw something golden lying in a puddle. She reluctantly picked it up._

 _It was beautiful. A necklace. Gold rimmed the outsides. Small pearls filled the inside. It was only a half heart. Someone probably had the other half. It must have been so expensive. But now, whoever was supposed to have it, never will_

* * *

"Are you going to have some soup?"

Willa snapped out of her trance. Philby was standing next to her. He slid down and sat next to Willa.

"Oh, Hi. Nah, I'm not really hungry." Willa said nervously. _Does he even like me back?_

"What's that?" he pointed to her hands.

"Oh nothing, just a necklace." She opened her hand and revealed the necklace.

Philby's jaw dropped. "Uh, Dell, are you okay?" He got up and ran to his laptop bag. "I thought it was lost forever! Where did you find that? When did you find that?" He pulled his jeans up so that his red plaid shirt hung over it. He opened up the bag and pulled out something. Philby sat on his knees and revealed the other half of the charm.

Willa's eyes went wide. "Oh, it's yours! I'm sorry." She placed the other necklace in his hands. Willa's hands were warm, Philby was upset when she pulled her hands away.

"No," Philby said in a gentle voice, "It's yours. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but, you know. I lost it." He put the necklace on her.

Willa's eyes rimmed with tears. She was going to say something but just hugged him. After they pulled apart they just looked at each other. Philby pulled the edges of Willa's t-shirt to him and pulled her into a kiss.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Willa was looking at him, "What was that?"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda, you know, kissed you. I'm sorry. it's just that, I , uh-"

Willa pulled him in for another kiss. She pulled away, "Just be qui-"

A scream rang through the house.

* * *

"Here, soup." Finn put a bowl of tomato soup on the floor in front of Amanda.

She sniffled, "I feel so bad."

"You shouldn't, Maybeck was stupid and hurt your feeling. You have every right to be upset."

"Thanks." She slurped her soup and looked over to Finn. He was sitting on her bed, and gripping his head.

"Are you okay?" Amanda scooted over to the bed and sat next to him.

"What?" He looked over to her. His eyes were green, but rimming the pupils was blue. The blue was taking over.

Amanda screamed. "F-Finn?" By now, his irises were pure blue.

He got up and spun her around. He pinned her arm on her back. Amanda tried using her push, but she was drained from the last one.

"HELP! HEL-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"LET HER GO!"

They turned to the door and saw Maybeck. The others were standing behind him.

"Blue." Philby said, "It's not him. Be careful, we don't want to hurt the actual Finn."

Maybeck and Jess rushed in. Maybeck punched Finn in the gut. Finn pushed Amanda to the ground. She hit her head on her dresser on the way down.

"AMANDA!" Jess screamed. She rushed over to her and picked her up. She carried her into the hallway where everyone was standing, wide-eyed, at Amanda. She had a gash on her forehead. Blood was pouring out like a faucet and was staining her clothes.

"GUYS!" Maybeck was struggling to hold back Finn. Willa rushed in and put her finger on the back of Finn's neck. It was a pressure point that always bothered Finn. Some people aren't bothered by it, but some are. Finn threw his head back, Willa only made his anger worse.

"FINN, STOP!" Willa bent down and grabbed his kicking legs. She put his legs on his shoulder. Now, Maybeck and Willa were carrying him, even though Maybeck was doing the most work. Finn was struggling.

In a calm voice, Maybeck said, "If you struggle we might _accidentally_ drop you."

"You don't get it!" Finn called, "You keepers stand no chance!"

"Shut up!" Willa snapped.

Finn laughed and started to struggle. Maybeck and Willa exchanged a look. Finn started to scream in pain. Maybeck mouthed, "Three, two, one."

The both let go. Finn fell to the ground with a loud _thud._ He continued screaming and hid gripped his head. "What the heck was that." Finn said, although he used a more, colorful, vocabulary.

"YOU WERE ATTACKING US!" Maybeck yelled.

"Maybeck, It wasn't him." Willa said calmly, "It was Ursula, Fursula. His eyes were blue. Now they're green."

"Oh no, I did it again. I blacked out."

"Again? Blackout?" Maybeck and Willa asked in unison.

"Last night..."

Finn went on and explained what happened.

"So," Willa said, "You black out and then Ursula takes over you."

"I guess so." Finn said. "Wait, where's Amanda?"

"You pushed her to the ground after pinning her arm behind her back and now she has a huge gash on her head." Maybeck blurted out.

"What?" Finn jumped up and ran into the hall, ignoring the pain from the fall. He saw Charlene standing next to the bathroom. She was standing on the side of the door closest to Amanda's room.

Finn walked past her, "Move." Charlene shot a hand against the other wall and used herself as a human barrier. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" He asked bitterly.

"Now move." He pushed past her and entered the bathroom. The tiny room was packed. Jess was sitting with her legs crossed on the toilet. Amanda was lying on the ground, with towels propping her head up. And Philby was in the bathtub, leaning to take care of Amanda. Philby dabbed a paper towel on her forehead. "Come in, get in the tub, there's no room. Jess, I need hydrogen peroxide."

Jess climbed onto the counter. Anything that was on the counter was knocked into the sink. Philby grabbed a towel. He wrapped it so only her forehead was showing, but her mouth was exposed for breathing. Jess opened a cabinet ant tossed Philby a black bottle of something. Philby popped the cap off and poured the hydrogen peroxide onto Amanda's cut.

"Did I do this?" Finn asked.

"No Finn. It was Ursula." Finn turned to the door, Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck were standing in the doorway.

"Willa, that doesn't matter. She has control over me. I'm a ticking time-bomb. I can explode at any moment."

"We can contain you." Charlene suggested.

Maybeck snickered, "Containing a time-bomb. Good idea."

"Charlene, sometimes you have the best ideas." Philby said.

"What?" She asked.

"Containing him. We should lock him in a room. He can't harm us, and we can talk to him."

"He, he can stay in Wanda's room." Amanda tried to sit up, but instantly felt dizzy. "There's a bathroom connected to it. We can slip food into his room when he is in the bathroom, or something like that."

"Amanda, we need to take you to bed. You lost a lot of blood from that cut." Jess said. She started to slip her hands under Amanda. Maybeck slipped in, "I got her." He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, making it seem so easy.

"Come on Finn. Get your stuff." Jess said.

"Hey, I didn't even say I approve of this!"

Jess turned to him, "Well do you?"

"Yeah, if it will keep you guys safe."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Finn?" Jess asked.

"Yes, just lock the door."

"Okay, by the way..."

"What?"

"Everyone's staying for the next few days or more, possibly."

"Whatever, just lock the door." Finn looked around. Wanda's room was nice. Really nice. He jumped on the bed.

"Okay, Charlene and I are going shopping."

"I really don't care. To be honest."

"Okay, bye. Just call if you need something."

"Okay, _mom_."

"Bye."

"Better get used to this if I'm going to spend the next few days here." Finn leaned over and plugged in his computer charger.

"Alone."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Hi! This chapter was very difficult to write because I was messing around with the plug and turned my computer off...four times...without saving...in the same area. So, as you may guess. I was getting impatient. ANYWAYS. Please review! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns...PM me! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda woke up to pounding on a door. It didn't sound close enough to be her door. So, like a person who dies in horror movies, she went to check it out. She swiftly and quietly sneaked to the door. The pounding was coming from Wanda's room.

 _Should I?_ Amanda asked herself. She reached for the doorknob. Locked. "Hello?" She croaked out in a hoarse voice.

The few hours she was awake for was a blur. All she knows is the important part. She got injured from Ursula and went to sleep afterwards.

"Amanda? Is that you? They locked me in here!" It was Finn. Amanda's heart sunk with his words. Her head was pounding, it was hard to process what was happening.

"W-Why would they do that?"

"They don't trust me."

The way he said those words make something in Amanda's mind click. "You're not him. Aren't you?"

"Congratulations." His voice was full of sarcasm. "You've won ten-thousand dollars."

Amanda decided to leave him be, "Good-bye."

She went to bed. But she couldn't. She felt guilty. She wanted to go and unlock the door and let Finn go. _How did they even lock him in? The lock should be on the inside._ She wondered.

After about fifteen minutes, the banging stopped. Amanda felt around for her phone. Eventually, she got it. She quickly went to her contact list and selected Finn.

"Hey." He said lightly on the other end.

"Do you remember what just happened?"

"No, I blacked out I guess."

"Okay, good night. See you in the morning."

"Bye."

* * *

"Bye."

Finn was lonely, even though he had been in the room for no longer than 12 hours.

He couldn't sleep or eat. Last night after he ate dinner, he blacked out. He woke up in the bathroom. The toilet was full of vomit and he had a foul taste in his mouth. Whenever he tries to sleep he black outs. It's starting to get to him. The exhaustion and hunger is making Finn weak.

All he could do was make time pass by, and hope that a way to break the curse was coming soon.

* * *

"Okay," Willa adjusted Philby's laptop so Finn could see everyone. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Willa, Philby, Amanda, Jess, Charlene and Maybeck were currently either on the couch or on the floor in front of the couch as they video chatted with Finn. "So, any ideas?" The keepers were gathering to discuss how to break the curse.

"True love's kiss?" Willa suggested.

"No," Amanda said.

Maybeck and Jess stared laughing. Jess said, between laughs, "They tried that, a lot."

"Shut up." Amanda punched her in the arm.

"Then what else will work?" Charlene asked.

Finn looked stressed. "What do you think we're here for?"

"A counter spell?" Philby asked.

"Could be." Willa held her necklace in her hands.

"Should we try?" Jess asked.

"It won't hurt." Philby said. "I can cross everyone over tonight, even Finn, we can search for something to break the curse. But we'll have to be careful."

"Sounds like a plan. Finn, how do you feel about it?"

"Sounds good to me. But what will happen if-"

"What's with the clothes?" Amanda asked.

Finn looked down, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. "I blacked out last night and woke up to new clothes. As in, all my clothes are like this." He pushed back his laptop and showed his full outfit.

"Okay, well, Ursula doesn't like your style. I don't either, big deal." Charlene said.

"Well excuse me _Officer_. Can we please get back on task?"

"Well," Philby said. "Get ready. Crossover time will be at..." He pulled out his phone and looked something up, most likely the Magic Kingdom's closing time. "Eleven."

* * *

Charlene woke up on Main Street. She slowly got up and looked around, she was the only one there. She checked her phone: 11:33.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Charlie!" Someone said in a harsh whisper.

She spun around, "Finn!"

"Quick! Come here!" She ran over to Finn.

"Where is every-" She looked up at him. His eyes were blue.

"F-Finn...GET AWAY!" She started to run away but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Charlie, don't leave me." His eyes were soft and his voice was soothing. He started mumbling something that she couldn't hear. Charlene tried running, but his grip was strong. Abnormally strong.

 _Wow,_ Charlene thought, _he looks so..._ She pushed that thought away. _No, he's dating Amanda and you're dating Maybeck. But..._

"Hey, Charlene, how about we ditch the others."

She didn't know why that sounded like a bad idea. But it did. Something in her gut was telling her not to do it. But something was telling her to do it. _Why am I even here?_ She asked herself. _Whatever..._

"Sure."

* * *

"Where are they?" Philby checked his watch and tapped his foot. "It's 11:30!"

"Maybe there was a glitch in the system." Jess suggested.

"Possibly but I doubt it." Philby checked his phone. "There _is_ data for their DHIs. If only I was on my computer, I could check their location."

"We should split up and look around for them." Maybeck suggested.

"I guess so." Philby look as if he was trying to do a problem in his head. "Maybeck and Jess, you guys can check Frontier and Adventure Land. Willa, Amanda, and I will check the rest of the park.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Jess?" Maybeck looked over to Jess who was zoned out. "Jess?"

Jess reached into her pockets and grabbed a small notepad and pencil. She started drawing lines and shapes. Those lines and shapes eventually formed people. Two people. A boy and girl.

Jess looked at her drawing and her eyes went wide. "Uh, you guys stay." She pointed to Amanda and Maybeck. "You guys come." She grabbed Willa and Philby's arm.

* * *

"What was that?" Maybeck asked.

"How should I know?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. You guys are sisters. I thought you guys would have some sort of sistert-telepatic thing going on."

"Okay. Well, you're so wrong it's not even funny." Amanda rubbed her forehead, where her head was bandaged up.

"What do we have in common that we can't go see the drawing or whatever." Maybeck asked.

They could hear Willa, Philby, and Jess discussing the drawing.

Amanda's heart dropped when she came to realization. Apparently she didn't look good because Maybeck rushed over. "Hey, Amanda, are you okay?"

"I know what it is."

"What?" His face was full of concern. Something rare for Maybeck.

"Finn and Charlene are missing. Something's going to happen. And it's probably not going to be good."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finished with enough words to end the chapter there! My brain was not cooperating today so it took me longer than I had hoped for to write the chapter. I started at around 10:00 and now it's 7:57(a good chunk of that was lost due to my horrible procrastination). And I have to proof read. Fun. So...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love when you do! That is all. Good night, day, or morning.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay!** **Hello** , **so in** ** _my_** **terms, I haven't posted in a while. And that's because my parents surprised my family with a trip to South Carolina! So yesterday I was stuck in a car and for most of today I was. Sounds fun, right? I'm writing this on my phone so it most like will not be long. And it is a but annoying. So this will be my last chapter untill around Sunday. It may not be, because I may get bored and start writing. WHO KNOWS? this chapter is most likely going to be short. It's a** **pain to write because I left safari to send a text and my whole unsaved part of the chapter was deleted. This is most lik** **ely going to be under 1,100** **words, which is the least amount of words I try to use in a chapter (Besides the first two which were under 900.) Anyw** **ays, I'm tired. Let's just get to the ch** **apter.**

* * *

"Jess, what happened in your dream?" Willa tried to grab Jess's notepad, but she snatched it away.

"Just a few more details..."

"Why aren't Maybeck and Ama-" Philby gasped when he saw the drawing.

"I know, it's, crazy."

"At least it's not Finn," Willa tried to lighten the mood. "It's Ursula, _Fursula_."

"That's the thing," Jess said. She could not believe it. Her sister's boyfriend, turning her back on her. She would not believe it. "His eyes were green."

* * *

"Hey, Charlene?" Finn tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Charlene's ear.

"Mhm?"

"I think I saw something over there, I'm gonna check it out."

"Be careful."

"I always am." Finn smirked and walked over to It's A Small World.

His hand reached into his pocket. It slowly pulled out a case for contacts. He put on the contacts. The colored contacts. Colored green.

* * *

"Okay guys, according to Jess's dream. We should go to Fantasy Land, the part near Tomorrow Land." Philby said, his voice lacked its usual confidence.

"What was the dream about?" Maybeck and Amanda asked.

"A-A way to save Finn and, uh, find Charlene." Willa said nervously.

"Who, Finn had captured." Jess and Amanda eyed them suspiciously. "Whatever, let's get to it." Maybeck said.

"We have quite a walk," Jess said. No one disagreed. Their current location was Adventure Land, in front of Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

"Okay," Philby said, "We're he-"

"Look at the moon."

Everyone's eyes went wide. The voice was one they would never forget.

"Finn? Is that you?" Amanda turned a corner followed by the rest of the group.

Finn was standing in front of Charlene, his hands cupped her chin. They were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh, hey Amanda." He didn't take his eyes off of Charlene.

"What do you think you're doing with Charlene?" Maybeck asked.

He looked at them and smirked, "This."

He pulled Charlene in for a long, passionate kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Oh my G-" Amanda started.

"Charlene...CHARLENE?!"

The return fell out of Philby's hoodie pocket. He was too stunned to notice.

"FINN? DID YOU JUST KISS ME?"

"NO! IT WASN'T ME!"

Amanda looked away, tears filling her eyes. She noticed the fob on the ground, earlier than Philby could realize what she was about to do.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU KISSED ME. I AM INNOCENT IN THIS SITUATION."

Amanda smashed the button, and the workd went dark.

* * *

Jess woke up in her bed. She looked around, having no idea where she was. Her eyes flew around as she tried to figure out what is happening.

Suddenly, she heard a cry. Amanda. She jumpped out of her bed and ran into Amanda's room.

She was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. "I can't believe it...he actually kissed her."

Jess slowly walked away. She was more worried about Maybeck, who was most likely plotting Finn's murder.

Jess slowly made her way to the guest bedroom. To her surprise, she saw Maybeck sitting on the bed, crying. "A gentle giant." She mumbled.

She walked out of the room and exhaled a bunch of air. "Oh no." She heard Philby say.

"This isn't good." _Willa._

"Is he back?"

"I don't think so, we should check."

Jess stood against the wall. Her head started to hurt. Her vision faded into another scene.

* * *

 _"Finn, I forgive you." A voice said. It was Amanda._

 _The only problem was, Jess couldn't see Amanda. She saw a fight. Finn threw Amanda against a wall. She fell limp to the floor. Only Amanda was in the room, from what Jess could see._

 _"You do?" She could hear Finn ask._

 _Finn turned around to Amanda, "Wait," Jess mumbled, over her dream, "What?"_

 _Finn went to hug her. Before he could make contact, she changed. Not a little, but to a giant woman, with tentacles. Ursula._

 _"Of course, but, there is one thing you need to do." Her voice sounded, recorded. As if they took the audio from her DHI._

 _"What, tell me."_

 _Jess could see the fear in Finn's eyes. Ursula smiled, sending chills up Jess's spine._

 _"Join the Overtakers."_

* * *

"Jess, hey, Jessie. Are you okay?" It was Amanda. She handed Jess her journal and a pencil.

Jess looked at the empty page. Not knowing what to draw. She wrote down what had been said on another page and drew out the scene on the original one. "Jess, this, I, I don't even know." Amanda said. "I'm going to betray him?"

"It may not be you," Maybeck said, "She wrote that your voice sounded odd." Jess wanted to comment on Maybeck comforting her, but she decided that it wasn't a good time.

"You were out for a while, are you sure that that's it?" Amanda asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Jess changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about the dream.

As if on cur, Willa and Philby walked out of Wanda's room. Willa's eyes were red. She had been crying. She managed to choke out, "Finn and Charlene, they, they're in SBS."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, just two quick things. This was originally going to be posted yesterday, but I stopped midway through the chapter because I was tired. And I am not proof reading this chapter because I don't want to. (Hey, I'm on vacation, I'll do what I feel like.) Actually, I lied, I have three things, this chapter is short because there is about 200+ words of an author's note and writing on an IPhone 5c is not that pleasant. The story part is about 900-ish, maybe more, words. Anyways, please review. If you have any questions comments or concerns, PM me. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I'm home early! Wow, okay, yeah. So, we drove back home in one day (It was horrible) so I can write! Fun. Anyways, before I go on forever...Let the chapter begin!**

"GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID FINN." Charlene yelled. "THEY RETURNED WITHOUT US. AND WE BOTH LOST OUR BOYFRIENDS, and, uh, ER GIRLFRIEND," Charlene just stood there looking at Finn, "Whatever."

She stormed off in the direction of Liberty Square. Where exactly? She didn't even know.

* * *

Finn watched as she stomped away. His knees felt weak as he fell to the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry Amanda..." He sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry Maybeck...Charlene...I-It wasn't me, I swear."

He sat on his knees in front of It's a Small World, sobbing. He thought he heard someone walking to him but he didn't care.

"Please," Finn whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Finn, I forgive you." A voice said. Finn jumped up and turned to face who said it. Amanda.

"You do?" Finn asked. He smiled nervously at her.

"Of course, but, there is one thing you need to do." Her voice sounded, recorded. As if they took the audio from her DHI. Finn took no notice, he was just happy that she was there and forgiving him.

"What, tell me." His head was pounding. He couldn't think straight.

"Join the Overtakers."

 _Join the over-eaters? Is she serious?_ "Over-eaters?"

"No," Amanda stepped closer to him. They were inches apart. Finn's cheeks were on fire. "Join me." She lowered her voice so not even Finn could hear her. "The Overtakers."

"O-Okay. Sure."

* * *

Willa's eyes were red. She had been crying. She managed to choke out, "Finn and Charlene, they, they're in SBS."

Everyone's eyes went wide. No one spoke. Philby dropped the keys for Wanda's room.

It was silent for the next five minutes. "Are we just going to leave them there, or are we going to do something?" Jess asked bitterly.

"JESS." Amanda punched her arm lightly.

"She's right, Mandy." Willa sniffled. "We have to get them out of there."

Philby held his phone and looked through it. "If I can contact them, I can return them."

"We only have about five hours before the cast members show up." Jess added.

"Well then, why don't you help instead of stating the obvious." Maybeck snapped.

"Maybeck, go make yourself useful and get me my laptop instead of starting pointless arguments."

Maybeck shot a look at Philby and muttered. "Fine."

Jess cleared her throat, "Guys, I had a dream..." Philby and Willa's heads perked up.

"When? What happened? Are they okay?" Willa ran to her side and snatched the journal from her hand. She studied the two pages. Her jaw dropped and she gasped. "I-I..." She tried to form words, but couldn't think of anything to say. Philby looked at the pictures. "Amanda." He looked up at the girl who was in a panic. "There is no chance you told Finn this." Everyone looked at him hopefully. "Jess wrote that your voice was robotic. It wasn't you. It was most likely a clone of you, a DH-"

Maybeck shoved Philby's laptop into his hands, "There you go _Professor._ " Philby ignored Maybeck and opened his computer.

"As for the picture," Philby typed in a password, not looking away from his screen to speak. "That has to be Amanda, there's no way it isn't."

Philby mumbled a bunch of numbers, a password. "We're in." He said with a smile. He shoved his phone in Amanda's hand. "Call Cha-" He yawned. "Charlene."

"Got it." She called her. Nothing. She tried again. Once again, nothing. "Please..." She whispered, and tried again.

"Hello?" Amanda put the phone on speaker.

" _Amanda! I'm so sorry! Please, it wasn't me. I was under some sort of spell. I couldn't think straight. Is Maybeck ther-"_ Charlene rambled.

"This can wait, we need you and Finn to get to the hub. Now."

Charlene laughed nervously. _"About Finn..."_

Amanda inhaled a bunch of air, holding back tears. "Y-You left him?"

 _"Yeah, kinda, should I go-"_

"YOU BETTER!" Amanda yelled. Everyone looked at her, wide-eyed. She blushed, "Sorry."

 _"It's okay, I shouldn't have left him. I'm not too far away, I'm at Liberty Tree Tavern."_

"Hurry please," Amanda sat down on the floor.

"Don't hang up! Please!" Maybeck said. Everyone looked at him and he blushed. "So, uh, if anything y'know happens..." he trailed off.

Charlene giggled. _"Sure, Maydork."_

* * *

 _"I see him, he's walking with...who is that? AMANDA?"  
_

"It's not her." Willa said. "We've already come to the conclusion, it's a DHI of her, a clone."

 _"Okay, I'm gonna get his attention. I'm putting the phone in my pocket. You'll hear me, but I won't hear you."_

* * *

"Finn!" Charlene cried in a harsh whisper.

"Charlie?" Finn asked.

The fake Amanda turned her head to him, her movements were stiff, unrealistic. "Finn, honey," _Honey?_ "That is nothing. Come on."

"No, I swear, I heard Charlene."

"You did not. Come on."

"Mandy, what is with you?"

 _Here goes nothing..._ She stood up, showing herself. "Yeah Mandy, what _is_ with you. Especially if you _aren't_ Amanda."

"Charlene!"

"No Finn. You have already accepted to join me. To join the Overtakers."

 _What?_

"WHAT?!"

"Yes Finn. You did. Now come, she is not useful for our plan."

"Finn, we need to return, as in _now_. Come on!" She stepped closer. "We don't have all day."

Finn's head was pounding. _Join the Overtakers? I did? I'm a horrible leader. A horrible person._ He stepped away from the fake Amanda and closer to Charlene. "Sorry, I have to go."

They ran as fast as they could to the hub.

Eventually, they arrived. "Philby, we're ready." Charlene held her phone to her ear.

 _"Okay, crossover in three, two..."_

Finn scrunched up his face and grabbed his head. _No, no, no...Not now, please!  
_

" _One."_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! I can end there! Okay, I have never done this...BUT...I kinda want to and I saw that some other people do this so...a review/Q and A thing. SOOOO. (I'm just a nosy person.)  
**

 **1) Favorite Kingdom Keepers book?**

 **2) Least Favorite?**

 **3) Favorite ship?**

 **4) Least Favorite ship?**

 **5) If you could rate this story between 1-5 (1-Why am I reading this, 2-This really is, uh, 3-meh, 4-Wow! I love this! 5-YAAAAAAAAAASSSSS)**

 **6) If for some reason I do a sequel...Yay or Nay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I decided to write more today! Yay! Anyways, about the Q &A I'm gonna answer my own questions. (So scandalous IKR?) One thing really quickly. I am going to refer to Ursula/Fursula as Finn just because it's easier and I feel like it.  
**

 **Favorite Ship- Fimanda but my second is Tess? Tiss? Jim? Which is Tim (From The Return)and Jess.**

 **Least Favorite Ship- Finn and Charlene. Without a doubt.**

 **Favorite Book- The Insider (7) It's just perfection.**

 **Least Favorite Book- Disney at Dawn (2) I don't know why, but I just don't like it as much. Please don't kill me if you like it. Thanks!**

 **I don't know if this will be a trigger or anything like that...BUT, Ursula will be harming Finn's body AS Finn SOOO, just thought that I should let you guys know and yeah. Don't self harm, please. And no matter how bad your life is or gets, don't commit suicide. Get help. It takes away the chances of your life ever getting better. So on that note...Back to the chapter!**

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and screamed. Everyone except Charlene ran into his room.

"Finn what's wrong?" Amanda crawled onto the bed and sat next to him.

"G-Get away! Now!" Amanda looked at him wide-eyed. She was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Amanda! Get away from him!" Jess cried. She and Philby went to grab her and everyone else poured out of the room.

Finn's cries turned into laughter. He looked up and his emerald-green eyes were now a deep blue.

Amanda, Jess, and Philby turned to the door to run. A salty breeze blew and slammed the door shut. They reached the door and tried to open it. "It's locked!" They called out.

"Do you really think I would just _close_ a door? Please, I'm not _stupid_."

Amanda couldn't stand to look Finn in the eyes. "F-Finn, please."

"Finn? _Finn?_ " He let out a cackle, sending chills up their spines. "Please, I'm far from it. Well, not exactly, we are both, what is it called? Oh, yes, _Overtakers."_

 _He said yes?_ Amanda thought.

"Now, I'm getting bored-"

"So are we, _fatty."_ Jess snapped.

"I'd watch it if I were you. It would be a shame if something were to, _happen_ to Finn." He held out his hand and a knife appeared.

Everyone went pale. They all knew what was about to happen. "NO!" Amanda tackled him, tears streaming down her face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL-"

She froze. Her body went stiff and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted. "MANDY!" Jess ran to her sister's side.

"Now that that's over..."

Finn lifted the knife. "NO!" Philby jumped to stop her, but it was too late.

The knife made contact with Finn's outer thigh. A laugh was heard before a gut-wrenching scream.

"Finn!" Philby ran to his side. Blood was everywhere. _How is there so much blood?_ "WILLA! WE NEED YOU!" There was a loud thud on the door.

"It's okay bud, you're uh, gonna be okay. I promise."

"W-What happened?" Finn croaked. _That's a lot of blood. Oh no._

"That doesn't matter right now, uh..." Philby looked around, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. More thuds were heard on the door. "That's it! Jess, get the sheets of the bed! Now!"

"B-But, A-Amanda..." Tears streamed down her face.

"UNLESS SHE'S DEAD OR DYING, YOU BETTER GET THE SHEETS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Jess scrambled to get the sheets. She eventually got them and threw it at Philby.

He quickly, and tightly, tied the sheets above the gash, cutting off circulation. Finn made a few noises of discomfort. After a few seconds, the bleeding subsided.

The door flew open. "The Great Terry Maybeck saves the day once again!" He flexed his muscles playfully.

Willa jumped over the bed to Philby. "What happened? Oh no. He needs to get bandaged up. Quickly."

"Wanda has some wrap-up bandages," Jess had gotten into a bike accident and Wanda had bought wrap bandages for a nasty cut on her arm.

"That would be perfect! Could you go get them?" Willa asked sweetly.

Jess darted out of the room. Leaving the asleep Amanda, Finn, Philby and Willa in the bedroom. Everyone else waited outside, so they didn't get in anyone's way. Willa saw Philby panicking so she leaned over Finn and gave Philby a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. You probably saved his life with the sheets. You should check on Amanda. I'll take care of Finn."

"O-Okay." He scooted over to her.

Jess ran back in the room and tossed Willa the bandages. "There ya' go." She leaned on the door frame when she saw Philby checking over Jess.

 _She's breathing. Oh, wow, okay, she's burning up...  
_

Philby got up and ran to Wanda's bathroom. He grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and soaked it with cold water. He slid next to Amanda and patted her head with the cold water. He looked up to Willa who was tearing the bandage. "She's burning up." He raised his voice so Jess could hear. "But she'll be fine."

Willa looked down at Finn, who was struggling to stay awake. "Okay, Finn, I am going to put you in bed. You lost a lot of blood, so, we're going to give you something to eat. Whatever you do, so not go to bed before we tell you to."

"Okermph."

"Sounds good to me." Philby said. "Now I need to get you to bed." He mumbled to himself.

He managed to pick her up bridal-style and brought her to her bed. Jess followed him. "What can I do?"

"Uh, make sure she doesn't get too hot and uh, if she does, then wet her head with this." He tossed her the wet lump of toilet paper.

"Okay, uh, ew. But, seriously, thank you."

"Uh...You're welcome?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! Okay, seriously, I'm most likely going to make a sequel. Yay. Fun. Anyways, I wanted to know what type of story you guys would want it to be. Examples:  
**

 **An actual story. (Like this)**

 **A story about their lives.**

 **A vacation sort of thing. (Like A Keeper's Getaway. If you haven't read that yet, do it once you're done)**

 **OR a collection of one-shots.**

 **Let me know by either reviewing or PMing me. Anyways, Good Night or Day or Morning!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I swear, you all are amazing! If yo** **u've kept with the story and are still here and reading this, thank you. Thank you SOOO much. This morning, (Well, a little while ago) I decided to check the stats. I was not disappointed. At all. So, here we are, 12 chapters (not including this one), 14,126 words, 11 reviews (I love reading them, please review), three favorites and follows, 117 visitors (I have no clue what the difference between that and views is, but I have a few ideas), and wait for it...542 views! Wow, okay, I can't thank you all enough. SO, as a reward, I'm going to try to make this a chapter to remember. Without any more rambling...I present to you, (your dinner, see what I did there, ha, I love Disney.) CHAPTER 13! (Isn't 13 an unlucky number? Hmmm...)**

* * *

Finn slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could hardly hear.

"Is he gonna be a guy?" he heard Amanda ask. _A guy? Is she serious?_

"Uh, yes he should pee." Philby said. _Are they serious? I should pee? What is with them?  
_

"Good." _Finally, they said something that made sense._ Finn's sight and hearing slowly came back to him. "Why do you think she did this to him?"

"To make him weak," Philby replied. "The weaker he is, the stronger she can become. As time goes on, she can take over him longer. Leaving him helpless and eventually..." His voice trailed off.

"Eventually what?" Finn croaked out. "They already tricked me to join them. What else do they want from me?"

"Finn!" Amanda hugged him. "You're awake!"

He chuckled nervously, "I guess I-"

She pulled him in for a kiss, catching him off guard.

Maybeck coughed, "Uh, too much PDA..."

They pulled apart, "What?" Finn asked, "Since when were you here? And PDA, dude, seriously, what does that even mean?"

"Since forever," Jess stepped in. "And by the way," She added bitterly, "Public displays of affection."

Ignoring them, Amanda said, "I was so worried! You were asleep for two days!"

Finn's eyes went wide. "T-Two days? Are you serious?" Finn was trembling. _At least I regained the sleep I lost._

"Would she joke about that kind of thing?" Jess snapped.

Amanda stepped of the bed and shot a look at Jess. She got the message.

"Sorry..."

Finn sat up, ignoring the pain coming from his thigh. He scanned the room. "Where's everyone else?"

Philby looked at him. confused, but soon realized what he was talking about. "Willa and Charlene went to get us all tacos."

"Cool," Finn didn't know if they got him anything, but he needed something to eat. _Tacos?_

"They're getting you, uh, something i don't know what." Amanda said.

"Really?" _She read my mind._ He tried to hide the excitement in his voice. Amanda giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Guys, just chill, with the _love."_ Jess giggled.

"Uh," Finn said, " Can I talk to Amanda alone?"

Maybeck raised an eyebrow, "Sure," He winked at Finn. Finn looked at him before realizing what he meant. "EW. No, I just need to talk, in private."

"Okay you guys can ' _talk_.'" Philby put air quotes around the word. "Maybeck and I will just leave you two be." The two left, giggling like little girls.

Jess walked up and whispered in Finn's ear, "You _touch_ her, and I'll _kill_ you."

Finn laughed nervously, "O-Okay, I wasn't planning on it, but yeah."

Jess left the room and slammed the door leaving the two in an awkward silence, soon broken by Amanda. "So..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlene and Willa arrived. Philby greeted them at the door. "Hey gorgeous."

Willa rolled her eyes and shoved the drinks in his hand. "Sprite for Amanda and Maybeck, Pepsi for me and you, uh and I think everyone else got orange soda."

"Where is everyone?" Charlene set a bag down on the coffee table. She turned and looked at Philby.

"Amanda and Finn are 'talking' and everyone else is waiting in the hall." He motioned to the stairs. "Shall we?"

* * *

Charlene burst through the door. "WE HAVE TA-" She looked at Finn and Amanda. "Are you guys making-out?" Amanda fell to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amanda scrambled to her feet. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

Maybeck and Philby stood in the hallway laughing.

Jess poked her head in, "You guys _were_ making-out!"

Finn and Amanda were as red as tomatoes. "No...not, uh, _just_ that. I actually had to talk to her."

"Whatever," Charlene walked in and handed them a bag and two drinks. "I think we should leave them _alone_." She elbowed Jess who couldn't keep her laughter back.

Amanda slammed the door. Everyone in the hallway burst into laughter.

"SOMETIMES, I REALLY HATE YOU GUYS."

* * *

Amanda sat on the bed and handed the red-faced Finn a taco. "I think that one's yours."

He smiled, "Thanks!" She handed him his drink. "Mandy, are you sure it's safe for you to, y'know, be around me?"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course, when you were asleep we assumed that you're weak, and even if she were to take over you, you wouldn't be able to do much."

Finn to a bite from his taco, "Oh. Thanks, for everything Amanda."

She took a sip of her drink. "For what?"

"Not leaving my side. Understanding me. Being here with me even though your assumptions could be wrong and I can turn at any moment and hurt you. And most importantly, saving my life on countless occasions."

 _Saving his life? Whoa, what is with him?_ "No, I should be thanking you." She looked back at him. "Are you okay?"

Finn managed a fake smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I-" He started having a coughing fit. He looked down at his arms, they were beet red.

"Finn are you okay? You breaking out into-" Her eyes went wide and she jumped to his bag. She rummaged through it.

Finn felt dizzy, even though he was sitting. His vision was blurring, he was having cramps in his stomach. He was suffering from major nausea, and was trying to hold back some vomit, but couldn't. He leaned over the bed and vomited.

Amanda rushed back to Finn. "Uh," She hesitantly pulled his pants down a bit, exposing his non-wounded thigh, and stabbed it with his EpiPen. "Hey, it's okay. Don't sleep, okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." He said drowsily.

"PHILBY! WILLA!" She called out."GET IN HERE."

"It's going to be okay, you had an allergic reaction to something." She scooted away as Willa and Philby rushed in. The ran over to Finn's side.

"What happened?" Willa stepped over the pile of vomit. "Can you clean that up, Dell?" Philby groaned dragged himself to the bathroom.

"Onions..." Amanda trailed off.

"Amanda." Willa turned to her. "That makes no sense...Er...Why are staring at his food?"

"It had onions."

Philby walked into the room-towels in hand-and wiped up the vomit.

"Onions? I ordered it without. Wait, what does that have to do with this?" Her face dropped. "He's allergic, isn't he?" _We've known each other since we were twelve and he's never brought this up?_ Willa thought.

"Yeah..." Finn croaked out.

"Well, looks like he's doing better, considering he almost just died..." Philby sprayed an air freshener in the room.

"Mmm, vomit and Toasted Marshmallows, what a wonderful combination." He added sarcastically.

Finn mumbled something incoherent.

"Good thinking Amanda, if you didn't give him the EpiPen, he would be dead." Willa pulled his pajama bottoms up, so he wasn't showing his plaid boxers to the world.

"That's comforting. Anyways, thanks guys. You can go eat, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to die or anything like that."

"Are you sure?" They both gave Amanda a look.

"No," Finn croaked out sarcastically, "She said that just for fun." _At least he's acting like his normal self,_ Amanda thought.

Willa and Philby looked at each other and shrugged. Before closing the door, Philby peeked his head in, "Don't get _too_ crazy in here..." He joked.

Amanda would have killed him if he didn't close the door before she reached him. She leaned against the door. "Sorry about that..." She started.

Finn slowly sat up. And with a smirk, he said, "I wasn't that hungry, anyways."

* * *

 **A/N: I actually was never planning on Finn having an allergy attack in the whole story...but I'm cruel. originally added that part-in chapter 2-as a filler. So, when I was writing this, I saw a review. It was from a guest and read...  
"I think you should do a sequel you have a lot of talent. I would like it to be a story like this but your the author so you decide. But PLEASE finish this before you start another one. I know a lot of authors on here who don't finish their stories and it makes me sad."  
First off, thanks :). Second, I am probably going to talk about my favorite reviews during the last chapter, so don't get mad because I'm not featuring yours, BUT I have a specific reason for sharing this one. Lastly, he/she is talking about finishing this story before I start a sequel. I already have the final battle/chapter/whatever you wanna call it (I don't really consider it a battle) planned so, yeah. I will be finishing this and moving onto another story.  
**

 **Another thing (I know, I'm just in the mood to talk today) I am currently reading Percy Jackson (woo hoo!) I'm on book 4 SO maybe (when I was writing "maybe" I was so used to typing "Maybeck" that I almost wrote that :D) I'll write some PJO fan fics.**

 **I lied. My birthday is coming up in a few days, SO, if I don't write one day...that is why.**

 **I'm done! Good-bye, or day, or morning, or night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I had a grand speech about this last chapter _but_...You guys are the best. So, my reasoning is that this morning, keep in mind that as I am writing this it is less than 24 hours since I started writing chapter 13, the stats jumped. Yesterday it was at 542 views and 117 visitors. This morning when I checked it was at...Drum roll please!...594 views and 127 visitors. It's crazy. You guys are the best. YOU GUYS! (This part only is being written after the chapter) I was uploading it AND THE VIEWS JUMPED TO 626! (Back to before the chapter) One last thing, for some reason 7/5 (A Sunday) has the most views, 97 views. Just for no reason at all. It jumped up that day and then fell to 45 which I think is weird, anyways, back to the story! **

**I lied. Okay, I just need to tell you guys, I'm writing the chapter right now, and, this one is getting pretty sad. Okay, that's it.  
**

* * *

"He seems much better than when he first found out about this." Jess said.

"I guess so. But why? He was tricked to become an OT, he doesn't seem to be bothered by that." Philby said.

"It's weird, I would be freaking out." Maybeck said.

Currently, all the keepers, besides Finn and Amanda-who Maybeck and Philby assumed are making-out- were gathered in the living room. Jess sat alone on a chair, flipping through her dream journal. Maybeck and Charlene shared the sofa, even though it was big, they insisted on sitting right besides each other. And Philby and Willa shared the love-seat.

"Notice anything new?" Willa asked Jess.

She didn't look up.

"Hey, Jess?"

Jess snapped her head up. "I-It's just crazy."

Willa and Philby shared a look. "What's crazy?" Philby asked.

"That Finn would choose a fake Amanda in a situation with two. He loves her. He knows her so well, but how would he be tricked so easily?"

A long silence fell among the five.

"Did you have any dreams lately?" Charlene asked.

"Uh..." Everyone scooted to the edge of their seat. "N-No. You-You guys would know." She faked a smile. No one bought it.

Willa got up from her seat and walked over to Jess. She sat on her knees in front of her. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

A few tears escaped from Jess's eyes. She nodded and pushed her journal to Willa.

Willa gasped at the sight of Finn, crying over a lifeless body. Amanda's body.

* * *

"So...Anything new?" Finn asked awkwardly.

Amanda looked at him and started laughing. He frowned. "What?"

"You're a dork."

"Hey..." He slowly sat up. "I thought this was already established."

Amanda giggled and turned on the TV. She started flipping through channels when _The Little Mermaid_ came on. "Nope." She quickly changed the channel.

Finn smiled nervously. "Ursula used to be my favorite villain."

Amanda turned to him with a stupid grin on her face. "Now you can be your idol."

Finn elbowed her. "Not funny." He muttered.

A sob rang through the house. Amanda's eyes grew wide. "Um, I'm gonna go check that out. You should stay here." She ran out of the room.

Finn suddenly started shaking, he couldn't stop. Pain shot out from his stab wound. He clenched his trembling hands. Tears escaped his eyes. "I hate this."

* * *

"S-SHE'S GONNA-SHE'S GONNA DIE." Jess sobbed. Philby studied Jess's drawing while Willa tried to comfort Jess. "Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay."

Charlene sat right next to Maybeck, not speaking. She was too shocked by the drawing.

Jess sat on Willa's lap for what seemed like years, until Willa got up. Jess heard her mumbling something to Philby.

The worst part was, Jess knew about the dream for days. She was too frightened to tell anybody. She didn't want anybody to be scared. It was a huge mistake.

 _It's all my fault. Mandy's going to die now. How am I supposed to tell her about the dream? Will she be mad? Ugh, of course she'll be mad. I've been keeping this from her for a week! It's all my fault..._

She felt warm arms pick her up. "No Jessie, it's not your fault..."

 _Did I say that all aloud? Wait...Jessie...?  
_

"Mandy, I'm so sorry." Jess croaked out. Tears were steaming down her face. "I-I just can't..." She lowered her voice. "I won't let you go."

"It's okay, you need some rest." Amanda's voice was shaky, _She knows about the dream...No..._

"NO! PLEASE!" Everyone looked at Jess, stunned. "I don't want to risk having more dreams. Please."

Amanda looked down at Jess. Amanda hadn't noticed the make-up before, but now up close it was obvious. "Jessie, I need to talk to you."

She carried Jess into her room and laid her on her bed. "Mandy, I'm so sorry. It's just that-"

Amanda hugged her. "I love you, Jess. I'm not leaving you, nor will I ever."

"I was just so scared, I didn't want anyone to worry about the dream until I found out more."

Amanda pulled apart from the hug. "It's okay, I'll be back in a second."

She came back in with make-up removing wipes. "The jig is up, Jess."

Jess smiled nervously, "What?"

Amanda leaned forward and wiped off the make-up on Jess's face. "When was the last time you slept?"

"La-Last night. W-Why?"

Amanda got off the bed and grabbed a handheld mirror. "Because you're a horrible liar."

Jess looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was messy. There was bags under her bloodshot eyes. And she was paler than usual.

"I-I didn't want to sleep because..." Her voice trailed off and she broke out into a sob.

Amanda hugged her. "Sh, it's okay."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jess pulled away. "You're so calm. How?"

Jess saw the tears pouring from Amanda's eyes. "I'm freaking out. But you need comfort, so," she took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, if I'm going to die, I want you to have good memories during my last few days." She wiped away a few tears. "I want you to remember me well. And...and..." She started sobbing.

"No, Mandy, you're not dying, no matter what. I promise."

"You-You can't beat t-t-t-the vision."

"We are. We will."

* * *

Philby walked into the living room. Willa ran up to Philby and grabbed his shoulders. "How did he take the news?"

Philby clenched his jaw. "Not well, he just sat there. He didn't speak, or move. He looked crushed."

"I feel bad for him." Maybeck muted the TV. "First he got cursed, next he was tricked to join the Overtakers, then he was stabbed, and now..." His voice trailed off.

"Well, Amanda's in there with him, so it should be fine. Right?" Philby said, his voice lacked confidence.

* * *

"Finn, I'm going to be okay." Amanda could hardly breath because of how tight Finn was hugging her.

"No, we can't beat the vision Amanda. I-I just cant lose you..."

"You won't, I promise."

* * *

"Finn...May I ask why you're in your boxers, in a bathtub? That's full." Amanda was wearing a white shirt and short pajama pants. Her hair was a rat's nest and her slippers were old and worn.

"W-Wha?" He looked down. She was right; he was in a hot bath, in his underwear. He jumped out of the-what felt like boiling-water. Amanda giggled at him. "Here." She tossed him a towel. They both knew hoe he got in the tub, but they knew not to talk about it. Amanda pointed to his leg, eyes wide. "Your wound! It's gone! I guess she healed it when you blacked out...But why?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess it is." He looked up at Amanda. "Now, uh, do you mind?"

* * *

 _"I'll go in, you guys stay here. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, come." Amanda said._

 _Everyone was standing in a circle, that is, everyone but Finn. Jess was having a vision. She knew where they were. Journey of the Little Mermaid. They were all in the Under the Sea scene, plotting.  
_

 _"Mandy, please." Jess said. "Don't go."_

 _"I'm sorry Jess, this is what happened in the dream. So this is what is going to happen now."  
_

 _"Please! Don't!" Jess was crying now. "I know what's going to happen next! If it does..."_

 _Amanda hugged her. "I'll be fine. I-" She couldn't promise that she would be okay. She knew her fate.  
_

 _Death._

 _Maybeck-of all people-sniffled. "Good-bye Amanda." He gave her a hug once the sisters pulled apart. "Maybeck, you're different." They both laughed sadly, "Don't ever change. Ever. You've taught me to laugh in tense situations. To have fun. And I'll never forget that."_

 _There wasn't a dry eye in the room._

 _She moved to Philby."Philby, you've saved my life so many times. I-I can never repay you. But, the least i can do is say, thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, and by the way, don't let anything happen to Willa. You two are meant for each other. If you don't, well, I'll personally come back to kill you." He smiled sadly when she pulled away.  
_

 _Next to Charlene. Before Amanda could do anything Charlene hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I know we've had our ups and downs but," she sniffled. " I wouldn't trade our time together for anything." When they pulled apart, they both had tears streaming from their eyes like a faucet._

 _Willa. She looked away before pulling her into a tight hug. "Willa, I-I, you've been so caring, nice, generous, and loving. Philby's luck to have you. And I'm luck to have known you. And-And I don't want to ever say good-bye. But, eventually the time comes. Good-bye."_

 _She didn't want to do this. But she had to. Jess. She hugged her tightly. "Jessie, you've been my closest friend since I met you. You've been a sister to me. You are a sister to me. No matter what people say. I wouldn't be alive if if weren't for you. None of us would. If I hadn't met you, I would be back at the Barracks, not here with you. I love you Jessie. There are so many things I want to say. B-But, all you need to know is that I love you. Never forget that."  
_

 _She walked away, to Ursula's lair. "I love you guys. You're my family."_

 _"WAIT!" They all called out. They all ran to her and hugged her._

 _"Good-bye."_

* * *

 **A/N: This was the hardest chapter to write. And if you're wondering, that last part was one of Jess's dreams. Good-day, morning, or night(I'm not saying "bye" after that last part. Ever.) I hope I'll see you soon.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last chapter was pretty rough, especially the last part. Anyways, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I promise that it'll get better. I have to say, I'm writing part of it right now, it's a bunch of fillers. SO yeah. Back to the story!  
**

* * *

"Jess! Hey Jess!"

Jess felt someone shaking her. She rubbed her tear stained face. "C-Cha-Charlie...I-I-I-"

"Had another dream. You were crying and screaming. I don't think anyone else heard it." Jess leaned over to her bedside lamp and turned it on. She pulled her journal out from the pillow.

"It was horrible...S-She was..." Jess couldn't hold it back. She was bawling like a baby.

Charlene sat on Jess's bed comforting her. She was starting to get choked up, she knew why Jess was. "It's okay. You should go back to sleep, you're a mess."

"NO!" Charlene was taken aback at Jess's sudden outburst. "I-I don't want to have another dream." She pulled out her sketch book and started drawing.

* * *

"What was that about?" Willa asked in the hallway.

"She had another dream." Charlene said.

Willa's face drained of color. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Is it about...?" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes." Charlene said.

The two girls stood in the hallway crying. After a few minutes, Willa broke the silence, "We should get to bed."

* * *

"Good morning." Willa threw a pillow at the sleeping Philby. He groaned. Willa knelled down next to him. "Dell, get up, it's 12:30."

"Later." He rolled over to go back to sleep.

Willa picked up the pillow that she threw at Philby and started hitting him with it. "GET UP IT'S LUNCH TIME."

Philby jumped up. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and pink boxers. Willa started giggling at his reaction once he realized that he was in his underwear, "Get dressed."

Philby searched his bag for pants. "Whatever."

* * *

"Okay, so we have tomato soup, saltine crackers, lemonade, iced-tea and fruit punch." Jess smiled sweetly at Amanda. "Dig in."

Amanda eyed everyone suspiciously. They had smiles plastered on their faces, but their eyes showed sadness. The red flags were up. What set Amanda off was that Finn was there and not in his room. "Jess, may I talk to you?" She asked reluctantly

Jess stifled a fake laugh, "Sure!"

They both stepped into the kitchen, away from everyone else. "Why are you doing this?" Amanda asked.

"Doing what?" Jess asked innocently.

"This lunch. There's something your not telling me. And you better before it gets worse."

Jess looked down. Her breathing was shaky. "We wanted to do something nice since..." She didn't want to finish. She couldn't. Amanda realized what was going on and hugged her. "It's okay. I promise, I'll be fine." Amanda pulled away and held Jess arm-length away. "Now, how about we go eat?"

Jess wiped away a few tears. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom guys," Finn said. He got up from his chair. He swiftly ran up the stairs.

When he was washing his hands, his head felt like it was on fire.

 _Don't fight it Lawrence, it's time for a change anyways._

He gripped the messy counter.

 _Ah, much better._

His world went dark as he fell to the ground.

* * *

He sat in a room. It was dark, warm, and humid. Finn's three least-favorite things, besides spiders. Finn knew what happened-he blacked out-but it never happened like this. He was never transported to a room..

"Hello, Lawrence."

He knew that voice. The voice that took away his summer.

"Ursula."

She revealed herself in all her disgusting glory.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "No. I actually haven't. But I _do_ appreciate the attitude. An Overtaker can't be a goody-two-shoes."

"I'm not an Overtaker. If I knew what she was actually asking, I would say no."

"Well, in this world. You didn't. You are one of us. And it will stay that way."

"Stop this. Let me go back to my _real_ self."

"Oh, but you are." She moved to the right, her tentacles danced with her every movement.

"What?"

She backed away, out of Finn's view, without answering his question. He tried to get up, only to reveal that he was strapped down. He muttered a word that would have gotten him grounded for a week.

"Let me get out of here. Now."

He heard her speak from behind him. "As you wish."

* * *

Finn stood helplessly on Main Street. _Is this what she calls "Out of here?"_

His feet were chained to a pole. _Don't remember that being there before..._ The moonlight gave an eerie look to the park. _I swear it was 1:00when I blacked out._

"Finn? Is that you?" _Amanda._ He was too happy to think about his current situation. "I'm over here!" _Does she have food? I could go for nachos..._

"We were so worried!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "Here, let me get you out." Finn didn't see what she was doing, but he knew he was free.

"Thank you Amanda. Where is everyone else?"

She looked up at him. "Working on freeing you."

"Where to next?" He asked.

" _Journey of the Little Mermaid."_

He looked down hypnotizing green eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about how short this is. I tried. That's all I can say. Anyways, please review! I love reading them. Good night, day, or morning!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, my phone died. My 3DS died. My brothers are hogging our Xbox and Wii U. I don't feel like reading (Sue me. Do you know what I did all day?). So, guess what time it is...  
Extra writing for the day time!  
*sarcastic crowds cheer***

 **Oh, before I start. I think this story is coming to an end. (So sad, right?) But don't worry. I will make a sequel...Even though I don't know what it would be about...Hey, I'm open to your opinion. (As in you me or something and saying something like... "Maybe it should be about Finn becoming a llama because Yzma and Kronk turned him into one!" Which, don't even try.) Oh, if you read this whole thing in a sarcastic voice, you get to feel satisfied with yourself. Okay, let's get down to business. (To defeat the Huns...I had to...)**

* * *

"Is everybody ready for crossover?" Philby asked. He looked around and met with five worried faces. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay, we're set up for 10:30. That gives us an hour to sleep."

Jess looked over at her sister. She was wearing a black hoodie and dark purple yoga pants. The same outfit she was wearing in the dreams.

"Good night."

* * *

"I can't believe he's go-Oh, there she is!" Amanda put her hand out to Jess. She gladly accepted it and stood up.

Philby clasped his hands together. "Okay, off to the ride we go."

They all started walking, before Jess stopped them. "Guys! Wait! I need to tell you something."

Charlene was the first to speak up. "Did you have a dream?"

Jess bit her lip, a bad habit that she has developed. "No, but it has do do with a dream."

Pained expressions spread over the keepers' faces. They knew which dreams. Philby ushered everyone to start walking. "It's going to happen tonight. Right?"

Jess looked down. "You got it." She started walking faster. "Now hurry, we've got a life to save."

* * *

"Okay," Philby said. He pulled the group into a huddle. Currently, they were standing in the Under the Sea scene."Here's the plan. We'll go in. Either attack, or distract Ursula and get her to release Finn. Got it?"

"How do we even know that she's in there?" Maybeck asked. "I'm not going in there for nothing."

"You won't." Philby promised.

"So, we should split." Willa said. "Three go in, three stay out for reinforcements. Any objections."

"I'll go in, you guys stay here. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, come." Amanda said.

"Mandy, please." Jess said. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry Jess, this is what happened in the dream. So this is what is going to happen now."

"Please! Don't!" Jess was crying now. "I know what's going to happen next! If it does..."

Amanda hugged her. "I'll be fine. I-" She couldn't promise that she would be okay. She knew her fate.

Death.

Maybeck-of all people-sniffled. "Good-bye Amanda." He gave her a hug once the sisters pulled apart. "Maybeck," Amanda whispered in his ear. "You're different." They both laughed sadly, "Don't ever change. Ever. You've taught me to laugh in tense situations. To have fun. And I'll never forget that."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

She moved to Philby."Philby, you've saved my life so many times. I-I can never repay you. But, the least i can do is say, thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, and by the way, don't let anything happen to Willa. You two are meant for each other. If you don't, well, I'll personally come back to kill you." He smiled sadly when she pulled away.

Next to Charlene. Before Amanda could do anything Charlene hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I know we've had our ups and downs but," she sniffled. " I wouldn't trade our time together for anything."Amanda was shocked at what she said, but when they pulled apart, they both had tears streaming from their eyes like a faucet.

Willa. She looked away before pulling her into a tight hug. "Willa, I-I, you've been so caring, nice, generous, and loving. Philby's luck to have you. And I'm luck to have known you. And-And I don't want to ever say good-bye. But, eventually the time comes."

She didn't want to do this. But she had to. Jess. She hugged her tightly, not planning on letting go. "Jessie, you've been my closest friend since I met you. You've been a sister to me. You are a sister to me. No matter what people say. I wouldn't be alive if if weren't for you. None of us would. If I hadn't met you, I would be back at the Barracks, not here with you. I love you Jessie. There are so many things I want to say. B-But, all you need to know is that I love you. Never forget that."

She walked away, to Ursula's lair. "I love you guys. You're my family."

"WAIT!" They all called out. They all ran to her and hugged her.

"Good-bye."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that chapter took about 10 minutes to write. Maybe because I used a chunk of it from a dream. Maybe because I'm not going to proof-read it. (So don't kill me about some parts that are weird.) Maybe not. Okay guys, that chapter wasn't special. Good thing I wrote it as an extra chapter. Okay, once again, please review or PM me, I love it when you guys do that, you're all so nice and if it weren't for those small things, Fursula wouldn't be a thing. Okay. Like always...Good-bye-morning-or-night!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry that this is going to be updated late. I was doing a bunch of stuff today. There will also be NO chapter tomorrow. That's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here, drink this." Amanda handed Finn a small glass, filling it was a clear blue liquid.

He reluctantly grabbed the glass. "What is it?" She snapped her head in his direction and spoke in a robotic voice. "Nothing that concerns you."

Finn didn't know why, but he trusted her. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to, but he seemed to be in a trance. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank the mystery-juice.

* * *

"NO!" Amanda yelled.

Finn finished drinking the mystery-juice and looked over. Standing there was Amanda. Not the Amanda sitting next to him, but an Amanda.

He looked to his right, Amanda, to his left, Amanda. "Wha-?"

"Attack her." The Amanda to his right said, in a deep voice.

Finn jumped up. He dashed over to the Amanda to his left, the one that yelled. _What is going on?_ He threw a punch at her, but his fist was stopped mid-air. Worry filled Amanda's eyes.

"Finn," she said in a sweet voice. "What are you doing? This isn't you!"

"Oh," the other Amanda said. "But it is."

"Amanda?" Finn asked. Amanda released her hold on his fist and smiled. "It's okay, we're going to get you out of this."

"Finn! Don't listen to her! She's an imposter!" The other Amanda walked over.

"Are you kidding me? Finn, she's Ursula! It's me Amanda!"

 _What?_ he thought.

He snapped his head to the other Amanda. She spoke in a soft enchanting voice. "It's me Finn, Amanda. She's the imposter. You need to finish her off."

 _Finish her._

With a supernaturally fast speed, Finn ran to Amanda. He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Amanda saw the pure rage in his eyes. It scared her.

"F-Finn..." She trembled.

"SHUT UP, LIAR."

 _What?_ Amanda thought. _Liar? Is he crazy?_

Finn threw Amanda against a wall. She fell limp to the floor.

"You did it Finn!" The other Amanda said in a cheerful voice. "You killed that _witch_."

Finn smiled and went to hug her. Before he could make contact, she changed to a giant woman, with tentacles. Ursula.

Fear filled Finn's eyes. Ursula smiled at him taking a few steps back.

"Very well done, _Lawrence._ You got rid of the one person that could save you. You're hopeless now. You're mine now!" She dove to Finn, missing him by mere inches.

Finn came to his senses when he landed on Amanda.

His eyes widened in shock. He grabbed her hand and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"You..."

"Me?" She laughed. "Oh please, your little girlfriend was killed by _you."_

"I didn't kill her. You made me."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your ignorance."

"YOU KILLED HER. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DID THE DEED, YOU MADE ME." He was now inched from her face. "YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT. NOW LEAVE ME BE."

Ursula paused for a second. "Fine, but on one condition." She waved her hand and Finn and Amanda were trapped in a glass chamber.

Finn looked around. He started banging on the glass. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Ursula turned her head to the right and put her hand on her ear.

"Soundproof." Finn muttered. "Great."

He tried to go all clear, but to no avail. _Thanks 2.0._

He knelt down besides Amanda. He was too preoccupied before to truly grieve. He shook her, not believing that she was dead. "Come on Amanda." He shook her again. Tears started forming in his eyes. "Amanda! Come on! WAKE UP! I can't lose you too..."

He sat beside her for what felt like centuries, crying. He didn't even notice the five people surrounding the encasement.

* * *

"FINN! AMANDA! GUYS!" Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Jess, and Willa kept banging and screaming on the glass case.

"Let's go in guys." Maybeck said. "Only one though, it's too small."

"She's gone..." Jess started.

Willa gave her a sympathetic look, "She'll be fine, Jess."

Jess stood there for a moment. "Will she Willa? Because it appears to me that she's DEAD. You can't come back from that." She met with four sad faces. "I'm going in."

She stepped through the glass wall. Finn was sobbing like a baby. She didn't judge him. "Hey, Finn. I know this is tough, but we have to leave, as in: now." She patted his back and picked up Amanda. Luckily Amanda was a DHI so it was easy to carry her.

Finn continued to sob. Jess walked out and set her dead sister down. She walked back in. "Finn, come on we _need_ to get out, now."

He looked up at her. "DID YOU JUST KILL HER? NO. WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOME TIME ALONE."

That set Jess off.

"DID YOUR SISTER JUST DIE? NO. SO YOU BETTER GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU." She used a tone that she never used before. Finn scrambled to his feet and apologized. "How do I get out? I can't all clear."

Jess looked down and thought about their current situation. "I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about how bad this chapter is. I'm tired. So, yeah. I'm not updating tomorrow so. Yeah, you're stuck with a cliff-hanger. Ha Ha. I'm evil.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love you guys so much. (Not in a creepy way.) This morning, (BTW yesterday was my Bday!) I went to check the stats. 956 views and 189 visitors. The reason is on 7/13 7/14 and 7/15 the views spiked. Not a bit, but just a little under 100 for the thirteenth and fourteenth but, on the fifteenth there was 110! Thank you so much guys! (One of the best bday gifts ever! :3 ) Anyways, I owe you one. The last few chapters haven't been as good, SO I'll try to finish up the story with chapters better than the others. (This is not the last chapter)**

* * *

Finn looked through the glass where Philby, Jess, Willa, Maybeck, and Charlene were discussing how to get him out of the cage. Every so often, they would glance his way. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The whole time he sat there, mourning the loss of Amanda.

 _You did this_ , a voice said in his mind. The voice wasn't his. It was Ursula's. _You're a cold-blooded killer,_ she said. _You might as well just give up. Join us. The Overtakers. We'll treat you better than how the keepers will treat you after you murdered Amanda.  
_

"No..." He whispered.

 _Join us, Lawrence. They could care less about you now. You're worthless to them. Just look at the way they look at you._

Finn didn't want to look, but something in his mind mate him.

Philby looked over and scoffed at him. _See? You're worthless to them. Worthless._

The word was imprinted in his mind. _Worthless_. She kept repeating the word. _Worthless._

It was driving Finn into insanity. _Worthless._ He gripped his head. "Make it stop." He muttered. _Join us._ "Someone, please." He said, a little louder. _They don't want you anymore._ "Stop!" _It'll be over when you give in._ "STOP!" Finn was now screaming at the top of his lungs. He curled up into a ball and sat on the floor. _Just do it, Lawrence._

"FINE!"

* * *

"Well," Charlene said. "Maybe we can get a character to help. Triton should be around here. He can surely get him out." Charlene noticed that no one was paying attention to her. "Guys?"

She turned around and faced the glass container. Finn sat on the floor, curled into a ball. He looked like he was screaming. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Well," Maybeck said. "He's finally lost it." Jess punched him in his arm. "HE JUST LOST HIS GIRLFRIEND. CAN YOU HAVE THE LEAST BIT OF SYMPATHY?"

"Sympathy." A voice said from behind them. "What a funny thing. No one ever showed sympathy for me."

The keepers spun around so fast that they were dizzy.

"What do you want, _Ursula_?" Philby asked bitterly.

She waved her hand to the cage and it disappeared. "To get the new Overtaker, of course."

A tentacle wrapped around Finn and pulled him to Ursula. Panic filled Finn's eyes as he struggled to escape her death grip.

"LET ME GO!"

She tightened her grip and pulled Finn to her face. "Make me."

"OH WE'LL MAKE YOU, YOU SHRIVELED SEA GRAPE!" Maybeck yelled.

The keepers quickly huddled.

"What's the plan?" Willa asked frantically.

"Are they serious?" Ursula laughed at the sight of the keepers' huddle.

"Attack." Philby boldly said.

"Are you-" Willa started.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Jess ran and jumped on one of Ursula's tentacles. Ursula screamed in pain. "YOU LITTLE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT." Another tentacle wrapped Jess up.

"GUYS!" Finn yelled. "LEAVE! I'LL BE OKAY!"

In the midst of the fight, no one bothered to notice Amanda's body being dragged away.

Philby ran up to Jess and grabbed shard of glass from Ursula's broken mirror. He started cutting at the tentacle until one wrapped around him. The pressure was so tight around his stomach, he almost threw up.

Philby looked over, the only person who wasn't in the grips of Ursula was Charlene. _Come on..._ he thought.

But, he thought too soon. Charlene tried to kick Ursula, but a tentacle got a grip of her leg, leaving her hanging upside down.

"Oh, well look at this." Ursula mocked. "The shriveled grape has the keepers. This should be _fun."_ Maybeck let out a small groan as Ursula tightened her grip on him.

"Leave...us...be..." Philby choked out.

"Not today. How about... _when you're dead."_

She tightened her grip on the keepers. Finn started turning purple. Everyone started slipping in and out of conciseness.

* * *

"Is she awake?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Yes." An old woman said. "She is weak though. I don't think you should send her in though."

Ariel looked down at the girl then back up. "She _needs_ to go in! If she doesn't, then, we're dead! She's our last chance for the keepers!"

The woman walked up to Ariel and put a hand on her shoulder. It was clear that she is the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_.

"If she goes in and is weak, it would be as dangerous as not sending her in."

"Can we at least _ask_ her?" Ariel whined.

The Fairy Godmother sighed, "If you insist, Ariel."

Ariel walked up to the girl and knelt beside her. "Hey, are you up to going back in there?"

"What happened?" The girl croaked out.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Ariel said sweetly. "Are you up to going back in there?" She asked again.

The girl thought about it. _Go back in there? Where is there? The last thing I remember is...Oh no..._

"Yeah."

Ariel smiled and helped the girl up. "Come on Amanda. We have some fighting to do.

* * *

During Finn's last seconds, he saw two girls. One with bright red hair. The red-head was wearing a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. Her hair was wet, it was as if she was swimming. _Ariel._ The second girl was tan, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was also wearing a hoodie, but her's was black. Along with the hoodie was black yoga pants. _Amanda._

Everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, two things. I actually wanted to end before the last little section thingy, but it would have been short (THE STRUGGLE). Second, there is probably going to be no more than three chapters after this, maybe less. Anyways, please review! Good-night-morning-or-day!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guys, we did it. I can't thank you enough. 1,200+ views. 200+ visitors. I'm so sorry I didn't update in the past few days. My life was crazy, I had to go to a party and to the doctors, besides that, I'm lazy. (I'm such a party animal.) I wish I could have written sooner to thank you, but I couldn't. I can't believe that this story is coming to an end. I actually have an idea for the next story. (Me? Ideas? Wow Hart, you're actually doing things, ((parentheses inside of parentheses, parentheception) If you're wondering, my name is not Hart. But you can call me Hart, it is now my spy name. Ooo, my spy name. I like that.) In the review section-thingy, let me know if you want me to give you guys a summary and/or sneak-preview of the story. Because, I need to know if I should start it. BY THE WAY, this chapter will probably interfere with KK 7, deal with it. (The sass is truly real.) Okay, I really need to break of this habit where I get off topic, anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

"LET THEM GO!" Amanda released a huge push that drained her energy. Luckily, It didn't drain her enough to save her friends, her family. Ariel ran up a dazed Ursula and started slashing her with a knife. _Who knew a princess could be so violent,_ Amanda ran up to her unconscious friends.

Philby's face was redder than his bright hair. His breathing was barely noticeable. Amanda used her knife, courtesy of "The Violent Mermaid," to cut Philby out of Ursula's grasp as an all-out-war broke loose between Ariel and Ursula.

Before she could completely free Philby, Ursula let out a gut-wrenching screech and her hold on the Keepers gave way. Gasps and coughs escaped the Keepers' mouths as they regain conciseness.

"AMANDA! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Jess ran up to her sister and pulled her into her arms so that she couldn't escape if she tried.

Soon, all the Keepers joined the embrace. Tears were shed, but no words were shared.

Eventually, the hug broke apart. The Keepers stood, staring at each other, too happy to ruin the moment with words.

All the Keepers but Finn, that is.

Amanda stood studying the faces of everyone. Maybeck, Willa, Charlene, Philby, and Jess. Her heart dropped. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"F-Finn?" She choked out. She ran over to Finn's side.

The Keepers stood in silence as Amanda sat, slumped over his body. Ariel eventually joined them.

"It's so weird," Jess said, "The roles switched. First, it was Finn crying over her and now..." She didn't feel the need to finish.

Amanda muttered something incoherent. "What?" Maybeck loudly asked. _As subtle as an elephant..._ Jess thought.

"HE'S BREATHING!" Amanda exclaimed. She lowered her voice and in a sad tone said, "But he won't wake up."

The Keepers sat in a long, painful silence, waiting for something to happen. That is, until Finn started coughing.

* * *

At first it was normal, then, it turned to a disgusting we cough. Charlene made a face.

The coughing stopped after a minute. Only to be replaced with gagging.

What the Keepers saw next made _them_ gag.

A disgusting black liquid crept out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Amanda knelt to his side to make sure he was okay. The Keepers watched as Amanda whispered into Finn's ear. They all doubted he heard her.

Amanda turned back at them and snapped, "Are you just going to keep standing here, watching, as our leader, I don't even know, is," she struggled to get her words out, "JUST DO SOMETHING!"

The Keepers, taken aback from Amanda's sudden outburst, scrambled to do something. Willa and Philby rushed to Finn's side to check his state of health, Jess and Ariel ran to get some characters to help, and Maybeck and Charlene ran around, pretending to do something useful.

Amanda gripped Finn's hand harder. "What is happening to him?" She asked Philby and Willa.

Willa looked up with a pained expression. "I don't know. If I were to guess, it seems to be some sort of aftermath of the spell he was under. I mean, Ursula's gone, and she was the puppet master."

Amanda looked over to Ursula's corpse. It was a disgusting sight. Cuts and lashes covered her body. Her eyes were open and a pained expression filled her face. The largest wound, however, was at her heart. Blood stained the surrounding areas, the sight made Amanda want to be in Finn's position, not able to see it.

Jess and Ariel burst into the room. "He's over there!" They pointed to the convulsing, he had stopped throwing-up the black ooze minutes before, but still was in a unresponsive state. It was as if he was seizing.

Rapunzel and Megara followed Ariel and Jess. The rushed over to Finn's side. Willa and Philby backed away, but Amanda stayed next to him. Rapunzel and Megara spoke in such hush tones that no one, even Amanda, who was right next to him, could hear. They stopped talked and stood up. Amanda saw this and it made her mad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU JUST LEAVING HIM HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP! NOT JUST ABANDON A POOR BOY WHO IS ABOUT TO DIE." Amanda was too mad to notice the tears streaming down her face. Meg knelt down and put a hand on her back, "Listen sweetie, we can't do anything. This is his body reacting to that spell being released. He'll make it through this, I swear."

Amanda sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. "I-I-I'm sorry, thank-thank you."

* * *

Finn heard voices all around him. His head felt as if it weighed a ton and his vision was blurry. He was in a warm bed. One of the voices stood out to him. It was an old voice, a man's. It was gentle and strong, reassuring and kind.

 _Wayne._

"Way-"

He attempted to sit up as he spoke, only to be pushed down and cut off with a hug. "Oh Finn! We were so worried! You were out for a day! A-And-"

"Mandy?" He croaked out. His voice was as dry as a desert.

His vision slowly came back to him. In the small, familiar, room was Amanda, Maybeck, who was sleeping on a chair, phone in hand, and Wayne.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking at the all-too-familiar surrounding.

Wayne smiled and looked at Finn with his icy-blue eyes. "Home."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so once again. Please review! I love reading them so much because you guys are so sweet and kind! So, I am so sorry for not updating in, well, forever-ish. I just need to say a few things. Once again, please let me know if you guys want a preview of the next story. And, I want to give a little shout out kinda thing for Kingdomkeeperwilby3, you guys should check her out. She is amazing and I love her story! (Hopefully in the future it'll become stories.) Okay, so, thank you guys! Good-day-morning-or-night!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I can't believe it. Chapter 20. This is it. I'm not going to have a big author's note, I'm going to publish chapter 21 as one and do all that mushy stuff there. I love you guys, you're amazing. (This may not be published the day I want it to because my family is having this big party so I have to help, and if I don't, I have less than three hours. Fun.) Onto, chapter 20, the final chapter of my first story, Fursula.**

* * *

"Home."

Finn's jaw dropped to the floor, not because he was happy, but that he was worried about injuring his family because of the spell. "Are you serious?" He looked around. Wayne was right. He was in his room.

Amanda smiled and sat on his bed, her smile soon disappeared when she saw Finn's panicked expression. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be home? For this to all be over?"

"Where's my family? What about the spell? What happened? The last thing I remember is you and Ariel running in."

"Well," Amanda pulled the blankets up higher on Finn. He looked down and realized he was only in his underwear and blushed. "We defeated Ursula, got you and everyone out, had this big nice reunion, saw that you were asleep, then you started throwing up some sort of black ooze," Amanda shuddered, remembering the vile liquid pouring out of his mouth, "We got Megara and Rapunzel to come and help you and they realized you were under some sort of aftermath to the spell." She looked at him and smiled. "Anything else?"

He frowned. "What happened next?"

She pursed her lips and continued, "Next, Wayne showed up and brought you to his apartment, you were seizing or something, it was weird, okay, anyways, so he brought you there and we followed like puppies, you were out for a while so he crossed us back and brought you home. That was all on Friday, it's Monday night right now."

"Where's everyone else?"

Amanda looked up to Finn's poster. **(A/N: Wasn't it Matt Damon or something like that?)** "Your mom and Philby are making dinner. Willa's probably watching Doctor Who again. Maybeck's asleep over there. Wayne's," She motioned to the old man, now standing in the doorway, "There. Charlene is probably giving your sister a make-over, again. Jess is off doing who-knows-what. And I think your dad just went to work."

"I can't believe it...I'm home," Finn smiled.

"Thanks captain obvious, I haven't noticed that already," Maybeck groaned after a long silence vand tossed Finn a shirt.

"Well," Amanda said pleasantly, "I see that Sleeping Beauty's awake."

"Shut up _, Milky._ "

Amanda looked at Maybeck with fire in her eyes. _"Are you kidding?"_

Finn looked between the two as he put on the Captain America t-shirt, Maybeck was laughing, Amanda was ready to kill him, and Wayne was no where to be seen, "Milky?"

Amanda looked back and shot him a look. It was as if she was asking, _Are you serious?_

Maybeck walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed, nearly missing Finn's legs. "Well," Maybeck held back his laughter as he spoke, "Last night, Amanda-" The fuming girl grabbed Maybeck's arm and dug her nails into his skin. Maybeck howled out in pain. "Fine..." He muttered.

Amanda smirked in glory, "You better."

"Whatever," Maybeck stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Amanda and Finn, "Should I spread the news?"

Amanda nodded and looked to Finn for approval. He sat with a blank expression on his face. "Huh?"

"That you're awake," Amanda ran her fingers through her messy hair. Finn studied her, what he hadn't noticed is how ragged she looked. Her hair was tangled and stringy, bags littered her bloodshot eyes and she was in the same clothes from the night they crossed over. "Uh, sure, go ahead." He looked to Maybeck. He didn't look as bad as Amanda, but he wasn't a supermodel either.

Maybeck closed the door as he left the room, leaving the two teens alone.

Finn leaned closer to Amanda, expecting a kiss or, "Oh Finn, I love you. I missed you _so_ much!"

What he got surprised him even more.

She slapped him.

Finn put his hand up to his red cheek "What was that fo-?"

She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't you dare do that ever again. Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how worried _we_ were? Your dad picked up as much overtime as humanly possible, and when he wasn't at work, he would spend his time in his office or in your parents' bedroom! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE. And your mom, oh my gosh, she would bury herself with baking. Bury _us_ in baking. I'm not saying she's a bad cook, she's awesome at it, but seriously. We all have probably gained five pounds because of it, AND IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS. Don't you think someone can get tired of chocolate-"

"No," Finn replied coldy, "Anytime is chocolate chip cookie time."

Amanda looked at him blankly, "Okay...As I was saying-"

Someone knocked gently on the door. Amanda slowly got up, "Guess my time is up." She waltzed to the door and opened it to a relieved 45-year-old woman.

 _Mom,_ Finn thought.

Amanda slipped out of the room as Mrs. Whitman dropped her apron. She ran to Finn's bedside and hugged the boy.

"Oh Finn, I-I-" Her voice faltered.

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not writing much of an Author's Note for this chapter because I'm making an Author's Note chapter thingy for next chapter. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been lazy. I'll try to be better for the next story. Okay, this is it. The last official chapter for Fursula. Thank you.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, here we are. 24,426 words. 20 chapters. 1,449 views. 25 loving comments. And 287 visitors. I can't believe it. My first story has come this far, you guys are the best, and I can't wait for my next story to come out just so you guys can keep reading it. I love you guys, you're the best.  
**

 **It's amazing how sometimes you can think things, and be so sure about it, and it goes the opposite way. I thought this story would go unnoticed, but thanks to you all, it hasn't.**

 **A LOT of things have changed since I made up this story in April, at the time I was reading The Insider. First, as a lot of you may know, it was supposed to take place during The Insider. I changed this because I didn't feel like going through and referencing some of the events. (Woooo! Lazy Hart!) Another thing was that during the final battle-thingy Amanda was limp/dead on the ground, Finn was crying over her and Ursula was "done toying" with him and took away the spell. I didn't like how there was no action so I changed it. (So rebellious, I know, right?) A lot of things have changed but I'm too lazy (I need to make a counter for every time I say that I'm lazy. Whatever. I'm too lazy to make one) to write it all.**

 **So, REVIEW TIME. (I'm reviewing the reviews, reviewception.) (Ooo, bet you weren't expecting more parenthesis. I'm just going through a few, don't be upset if I don't get to yours, I'm lazy, and tired. Even though it's 11 AM.)  
**

dsifairlie

I love this story! It's so interesting, I'm excited to see where it goes!

 **This was posted** on **chapter 5 (When the story still wasn't that good) when I wasn't really sure about it and this review was so amazing and heart(Hart)warming to see that people were interested in the story.**

Guest

Woah this is getting heated. I like this story sooooo much I check it everyday! Plz continue!

 **This one was posted on chapter 10. It's one of my favorites because of the first part. I feel like the sass is just truly present in the first sentence. Like, "Ooo, you might need a fan because things are gettin' HOT."**

 **Okay, well, I'm way too lazy to write about each review. (What is this? The fifth time this chapter I said that I was too lazy?) So, I want to thank two specific reviews that have been so kind. Drum-roll please!**

 **Lizard5699 and dmmjel  
**

 **They have been the kindest reviews for this story and are amazing.**

 **Now, for some of the reviews who are guests, I don't know how much you have been reviewing, but, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **Good-morning-day-or-night.**

 **UPDATE: WOAH. OKAY. SO THE DATE RN IS 10/2-WHATEVER. School is crazy, but, I really feel the need to update something. I would probably be able to update, except that I'm in soccer, so I'm going through through this story and updating it because-let's be honest here-it kinda sucked. So, if you checked my profile, you may have noticed that two stories are gone. Let's be honest once again. Help kinda sucked. Invincible was going nowhere. So, yeah.**

 **OH. I DOUBT ANYONE IS GONNA SEE THIS, BUT. I am planning a PJO/HOO fan fiction. It's going to be centered on Terminus's(?) assistant Julia, except in the future. I am going to use the title 'Help' that I'm not telling(?) suggested.**

 **so.**

 **yeah.**


End file.
